


Nos volveremos a encontrar

by XaLFDM



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale y Crowley se conocen en el cielo, Dios les shippea y putea, Dios narra porque Ella lo vale, Es largo y casi acabado, Final Feliz, Fluff and Angst, Hay un capítulo de songfict más adelante, Humor, In-Canon, Juegos de beber, M/M, Me pregunto cuántos tags puedo poner antes de que me mandes a la mierda, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, animales cuquis, asexual as no fuck, chistes malos a punta pala, filosofia y frikismo, no digáis a alguien un headcanon que quiere que escribas de eso, no hay cañón sorry, son tontos y hay que quererles, todo asexual, y pone ojitos de Aziraphale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaLFDM/pseuds/XaLFDM
Summary: Tras el acoso en redes, rezos y mails, Dios ha decidido hablar por primera vez en su eternidad sobre todos los secretos y cotilleos del universo y, sobre todo, de la parejita de moda tras evitar el Apocalipsis. ¿Qué secretos guardará la Todopoderosa en la manga? ¿Los ángeles tienes buen sueldo o por eso son tan gilipollas? ¿Y el  Plan Inefable? ¿Es que nadie piensa en el Plan Inefable? Las respuesta a todo esto y mucho más a un click de distancia.





	1. El principio según Dios, porque Yo lo valgo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, la fin he subido el ff, ha costado porque.... Vale, os soy sincera, empecé por la mitad hacia el final y así pasa, que he tardado en ponerme con el inicio. En fin, espero que os guste, se aprecian los comentarios, ladrillos y sacrificios veganos (muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta locura). Si alguien le preocupa la periodicidad, será semanal (está prácticamente acabado)
> 
> Pido disculpas de antebrazo porque no me deja ni tabular, ni poner la sangría francesa, tampoco a doble espacio ni nada v_v.
> 
> Lo que sí, en algún capítulo habrá cierto triggering, por lo que avisaré al principio
> 
> Ya por último, el fic está dedicado a Selene, que me puso ojitos de Aziraphale y así pasa.

El principio según Dios, porque Yo lo valgo

_¡Damas, caballeros y criaturas de la noche/día/horas extrañas! Sean bienvenidas una vez más a este ciclo de charlas teológicas organizado por Planet Hollywood Theatre en Las Vegas, Nevada, para las dimensiones comprendidas 3987-Peo y 998989-Wahoo, retrasmitidas en directo desde las plataformas de streaming, el anillo de webs de “gracias por mi porno!!” y a través de éxtasis religiosos para un puñado de planetas. Han sido unas charlas maravillosas y emocionantes, pero este postre es algo que no olvidarán jamás. No requiere presentación, no requiere reconocimiento, ni mucho menos es una extraña para todas las aquí presentes. Demos un fuerte aplauso para nuestra última ponente: ¡Dios Misma!_

¡Muchas gracias a todas por venir a la Cuidad del Pecado, verme en streaming, disfrutar de un orgasmo celestial o leerme! Seguramente os preguntéis por qué aquí y no en el Vaticano. Muy sencillo: nenas, una cuando decide ir hasta el final, va para ganar y triunfar y el mejor lugar para conseguir una victoria así, es en la famosa Ciudad del Pecado. Además, Lucifer me hace descuento familiar en las tragaperras y el bufet libre.

Antes de comenzar, la organización me ha pedido que avise que el grupo de lecturas del Génesis están en la sala x, el reencuentro del grupo Genesis en la sala 24 y las bodas etílicas en la capilla del fondo. Vamos a dar unos momentos a las personas que se han equivocado a marcharse…

…

…

…

¡Perfecto! Ya estamos todas las que tenemos que estar y todavía hay gente que ni se ha sentado. Lo siento, no esperaba esta afluencia de gente tras mis declaraciones sobre el walabí coreano. En fin, debería haber tenido en cuenta que os interesaría más curiosear sobre qué tema iba a hablar en esta charla y lo que salió en las encuestas. Obviamente es sobre Mi Plan Inefable.

Las interesadas por saber cuál es mi Plan y solo en eso, es sencillo: necesito retirarme de una vez y eso solo lo haré cuando el ciclo de Big Bangs se lleve solo y sin ayuda. ¿Cómo? El ateísmo. Sí, lo que llevo pretendiendo desde hace una eternidad de muertes y resurrecciones del universo es que dejéis de creer en mí y mis hijos celestiales e infernales. Os doy el libre albedrío, os doy la ciencia (que se toma a mal mis bromas sobre los dinosaurios) y me mantenéis vigente no el sistema de amor dado por profetas y mi Chuso, sino el de los _haters_ y _trolls_. No me habéis enfadado, no. Me siento decepcionada con vosotras. Espero que al salir de aquí, empecéis a destruir los sistemas arcaicos e implantar algo más justo. Haced que Madre se sienta orgullosa.

En fin, esto tendría que ser todo con respecto a mi Gran Plan y ya he resuelto la incógnita de muchas por aquí. En fin, otra vez que se marchen, que entiendo que lo que viene ahora no les interese. Así que, me centraré en los cotilleos y detalles más jugosos, románticos y tiernos que se me ocurren. Sí, el verdadero tema ganador de las encuestas no fue mi Plan, sino sus protagonistas en varias dimensiones: Aziraphale y su esposo Crowley. Sí, lo sé, sé que estabais como locas para que saliera este tema, ¿cómo lo sé? Chicas, soy omnisciente, omnipresente… Y los carteles de «Zorra, como no acaben juntos, felices y con veinte niños, te rajamos entera» daban algunas pistas. La sutileza no es lo vuestro, que lo sepáis y deberíais revisaros la misoginia interiorizada también. No es saludable.

En fin, he recibido vuestra ristra de preguntas muy indiscretas y la única forma de resolveros estas dudas a todas empezando por el principio. No, lo hago desde que se conocieron, porque os faltarían varios capítulos de esta trama. Sino desde el Inicio de los Tiempos y cogeré unos rangos de dimensiones específicos, así que si no coincide con el vuestro, lo siento, este es el que ha ganado. La democracia es lo que tiene: hay que joderse en algunas cosas. ¿Sentadas? ¿Listas? ¿Habéis ido al baño? Porque esto da para mucho y os necesito concentradas. Aunque os aviso que tal vez queráis hacer el juego de beber con lo tontos que son mis hijos, intentaré parar de cuando en cuando para que podáis evacuar y comprar más alcohol o bebida Si no os morís antes por exceso de hidratación (o coma etílico con deshidratación). Es que son muy tontos, pero les quiero. A vosotras también, aunque no os lo creáis.

Con todas vosotras, mi Visión de esta Historia sobre una enorme cantidad de idiotas a los que adoro y me la liaron desde el Pre-Tiempo.


	2. Al Principio, Dios creó un mundo para ensayar, porque Mujer prevenida vale por dos. (Primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así, Dios decide contar lo que ocurre entre los momentos de la creación y el Pre-Principio, Pre-Génesis y Pre-humanidad tal y como se conoce. ¿Pre-paradas? De acuerdo, no es un gran chiste, pero al menos os puedo adelantar, que Samael ha recibido un encargo muy importante para ayudar a su hermano pequeño Rafael.  
(Este capítulo se ha dividido en dos para facilitaros la lectura)

Al Principio, Dios creó un mundo para ensayar, porque Mujer prevenida vale por dos.

Bien, antes de comenzar a soltaros mis cotilleos, hay determinadas cosas que debéis saber sobre la base de la Creación y la Verdad misma:

La primera es, que cada Dios de cada dimensión del multiverso tiene a una persona a la que le consiente todo en cualquier reencarnación. Si quiere matarte, quedarse con tus bienes u obligarte a ver la enésima reposición de Friends solo con Ross, te aguantas. Irá la Cielo antes que tú y con pase VIP. La mía es Madonna. Así que ya sabéis, si Madonna entra en vuestra casa y se come las natillas que guardabais para la cena, lo tiene permitido por Mí.

La segunda es que todas acabamos con las creaciones al mismo tiempo porque en mi Realidad, lo del tiempo es como nos da la gana y no una cuarta dimensión o como digan los físicos.

Cuando esto ocurre, recogemos rápido y nos acercamos a la Habitación de Descanso donde estamos todas las Dios recuperamos fuerzas antes del siguiente ciclo de dimensiones. Nos ponemos a hablar con el Sindicato, porque hay que sindicarse para cuidar los derechos de la Comunidad. Luego, cogemos un montón de helado, marranadas varias y nos ponemos al día de las producciones artísticas de todas las dimensiones, para acabar reponiendo por infinitésima vez Friends. Nos echamos a llorar como unas tontas en la preciosa boda de Rossie y Rachel… Sí, solo vemos las temporadas del rango de dimensiones donde no existe Ross. Sé que lo entendéis.

Al finalizar, comentamos los planes que tenemos para nuestros planos y algunas de nuestras parejas favoritas. Somos muy fans de algunas combinaciones, aunque no coincidimos siempre. Bueno, siendo sincera, ya empezamos a tener un problema ante la creación de Lucifer y su función: algunas lo toman como pareja. Cuando toca hacer la Caída, eso se lía más que cuando Shakespeare decide hacer un drama: todos mueren y, en algunas dimensiones, hasta el propio autor fallece. Algunas lo arreglan haciendo que tiente a un arcángel y lo tome como pareja. La probabilidad de que sea Crowley es altísima, casi tanta como que sea Aziraphale o, incluso, que acabe quedándose con los dos en modo poliamoroso y hasta hay dimensiones donde se les une Gabriel. Lo sé, pero son sus dimensiones y hay que respetarlas. Además, Algunas hacen cosas muy interesantes aunque no sean tus parejas de cabecera. Una disfruta cotilleando los dramones montados por Otras.

Esto nos lleva al tercer punto a tener en cuenta: la diferencia de cuando creas a Lucifer y cuando creas a Samael. Si dices que vas a crear a Lucifer no pasa nnada. Es lo habitual y nos encanta crearle. Es como hacer una preciosa vidriera llena de colores: llena de luz pero, como no tengas cuidado, te cortas hasta desangrarte. Lo habitual es usar a este modelo y sus variantes.

Cuando dices que vas a crear a Samael, se hace el Silencio en la Sala de Descanso y te dejan al lado de la tele con nosecuántas mantas, todo el helado que quieras, tus capítulos de Friends favoritos y te miman:

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en algo así?

Son crisis que nos dan. A Muchas se nos pasa en un rato. Cuando no se da ese caso, es porque realmente le echamos de menos y nunca recordamos en lo que es crearle. Eso me pasó a Mí en más de una ocasión. Tuve unas crisis enormes y decidí cometer este enorme fallo cuando volví a mi puesto.

Comprendedme, estás sola en la nada, te pones a crear y una cosa lleva a la otra. Sabes la forma que vas a darle. En mi caso, suelo tirar por el primer modelo, porque ¿por qué no? Puestas a cometer un error inmenso, vamos a lo grande: Así que ante Mí, apareció el ángel de piel blanca, rostro muy alargado y de rasgos elegantes, ojos claros como un cielo triste, rizos castaño oscuros, cuerpo delgado de hombros anchos y alas inmaculadas. Con este modelo, puedes comprender por qué Algunas deciden quedárselo como pareja, aunque solo sea por su atractivo físico. Aunque las entiendes mucho más en cuanto te dedica esa sonrisa preciosa, llena de amor, mientras ladea un poco la cabeza, para decirte:

—Hola, Madre.

Tienes que responderle con el mismo cariño infinito y dejarte abrazar sin quejarte.

—Hola, Samael.

Y cuando le ves girarse alrededor con fascinación genuina, ya te arrepientes no haber tirado por el modelo Lucifer. Sí, romper una vidriera para seguir con tu Plan es muy duro…

—¡Madre, cuanto para crear! —dice siempre con el mismo entusiasmado— ¿Sabes qué hace falta?

—Dime, Samael.

—¡Más hermanos y hermanas para compartir este maravilloso trabajo! ¿Podrías crearlos, por favor, Madre?

Imaginad que la vidriera está hecha con cachorritos de todas las especies de animales del mundo: adorables, con ojazos preciosos llenos de cariño y amor por Ti como Madre, capaces de perdonarte cualquier cosa y apoyarte en tus ideas.

—¿Eso te haría feliz, Samael?

—Siempre que te lo haga a Ti, Madre.

Cuando adoréis a esa enorme cantidad de animalitos, coged un cuchillo y matadles. Eso es crear a Samael: una pequeña eternidad de felicidad por crear algo hermoso y otra arrepintiéndote de lo que hiciste. Puedes bromear haciendo chises sobre Freud y similares para tapar muchas cosas, pero eso sigue ahí lo quieras o no.

Así que, aunque sabía que tendría que destruir a muchos cachorritos, para esta ocasión y dimensión, escogí volver a la matanza de cosas monas. Le echaba mucho de menos.

La conversación fue la misma que os he escrito arriba, por lo que no dudé en darle lo que quería, porque tenía razón: solos no íbamos a poder poner en marcha la Creación del Borrador del Universo con rapidez. Así que fui formando uno a uno a mis hijos como siempre, dedicando unos momentos para darles mi atención en exclusiva y amor. Suelo variar el orden, no importa que nazcan antes o después, los siete siempre tienen la misma importancia que el primero y más que los siguientes.

No solo eso, tampoco me gustan que todos sean blancos porque crea ideas raras en la iglesia… Las crea incluso con la variedad que dispongo. Imaginaros, me pongo como un anuncio de Benetton con todas mis ganas y, de pronto, todos los ángeles son hombres blancos cisheterosexuales. Yei, eso me hace sentir muy escuchada y apreciada.

En fin, volviendo con mis peques. Sí, este es el momento en que, como vosotras las humanas, saco mis fotos de hace millones de años de la cartera (en las que salen como bebés y los retratados ya han tenido sus propios hijos), os hablo de todos mis niños y os dais cuenta de que no os interesa. A Mí sí, por lo que os aguantáis:

El primero fue Raziel: le di la piel oscura como la noche, los ojos y el cabello rizado de colores cambiantes como el arcoíris. Le hice esta vez el rosto más anguloso, la boca propensa a sonreír y cuyas palabras llenaran de colores el mundo. Cuando cayó, se hizo llamar Ligur. Algunos se quedan con un nombre y Lucifer se coge veinte mil, como si fuera un personaje de Juego de Tronos o de la realeza europea.

Luego Sariel con su piel de color bronce (lo siento, no tengo la guía pantone al lado para daros un número concreto para cada dimensión) y ojos almendrados, grandes y oscuros como su pelo corto con rasgos angulosos como los de Michael, pero suele dar una expresión más cariñosa. Siempre la hago alta y algo rellenita porque así me parece más hermosa. Cuando cayó, se hizo llamar Até.

A Remiel le concedí la piel de color rojizo como la tierra y sus ojos y pelo son como las cenizas. Algo normal, está ligado a los resucitados y suele ser una criatura calmada. En realidad, como se dedica a los muertos, no se mete nunca o casi nunca en los asuntos de los arcángeles no caídos salvo que se lo pidan expresamente.

Luego están Uriel, Michael y Gabriel, sabéis cómo son ahora. Sin embargo, cuando les creo son tranquilos y sosegados. En ese momento, no sienten la presión de tener que guiar a otros a su cargo en el caso de ellas. Algo que no le ocurre a Gabriel, porque las multitudes, lo que le dieron, fue demasiada seguridad en sí mismo. En fin, me encantaría que hubierais podido ver sus sonrisas inocentes, su entusiasmo por el plan de crear el Cielo y lo que vendría después. Pero eso ya no es posible.

Por último, Rafael, que cuando cayó se le dio el nombre de Crawley y escogió el de Crowley. Realmente es igual a como le conocéis, incluso con sus ropas negras. A lo sumo, solo cambiaba el tener las alas blancas y un rostro más joven, igual de hermoso y con rasgos más humanos, sobre todo en sus ojos amarillos redondos y la lengua no bífida. Bueno, eso…

—¿Por qué te mueves de forma tan extraña —le preguntó Gabriel antes de echarse a reír junto a Uriel al verle deslizándose por la Creación como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las piernas.

Ese comentario llevó a un caminar y manierismos tan estirados y poco teatrales como los de los otros arcángeles. Sí, en poco tiempo aprendió a controlar sus gestos para evitar que alguno de sus hermanos mayores se metieran con él. Aquí empezó el desapego de Crowley por el Cielo. Sí, más rápido y es a mitad de su creación. Sí, mis hijos crearon los prejuicios enseguida, no sea que podamos tener una dimensión igualitaria y utópica, ¿para qué? ¿Quién quiere eso? Para empezar, Yo. Todavía no he aprendido a que no me salgan así, sigo practicando.

—¡Gabriel, eso es desagradable! Debes pedirle disculpas a Rafael por herirle en sus sentimientos —le reclamó Samael en su primer enfado oficial—. No le hagas caso, es genial verte tan suelto y feliz. Sigue haciéndolo, por favor.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Es una tontería y no quiero llamar la atención —respondió con una sonrisa un poco herida.

Así se selló el destino de ambos. También ayudó que les emparejase para la creación del cosmos. Eran los más imaginativos, los que mejor se comprendían y porque me gusta demasiado el drama, no lo voy a negar. ¿No habéis visto vuestras vidas?

(Para facilitar la lectura, este capítulo se ha dividido en dos ^^)


	3. Al Principio, Dios creó un mundo para ensayar, porque Mujer prevenida vale por dos. (Segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Segunda parte del anterior capítulo para facilitaros la lectura)

En fin, les mandé a crear el Universo y poner en marcha sus propias teorías sobre cómo debía funcionar; prefiero darles un poco de libertad y momentos para conocerse. Solían aprovecharlo mucho y más para unirse en sus bandos. También es entendible: si los cuatro que quedaron Arriba se encargaban de darle un orden y reglas a lo que les rodeaba, los otros se dedicaban a darles belleza, colores y caos para hacerlo más hermoso. Incluso en sus descansos, aunque los ocho estaban juntos, se veía cómo se agrupaban cada uno con su lado.

Samael jugaba con el pelo de Rafael, porque era el único que lo tenía largo y con bucles. A ambos les relajaban esos divertimentos. Le peinaba y pedían a Raziel que lo tiñera como le pareciera. A veces, incluso, los arcángeles mayores le pintaban la cara al más joven para experimentar con una paleta de colores. Sí, así se inventó el maquillaje: dos seres celestiales jugando con los colores sobre la cara de un tercero, al que le encantaba esas atenciones y el efecto sobre su imagen. Cuando acababan, Sariel daba los últimos retoques y daba su veredicto, siempre había sido muy detallista. Mientras jugaban, hablaban sobre cómo podían crear tal o cual nebulosa, cometas o planetas, qué podía darse en diferentes tonos y cuáles podrían tener vida para emplazar los proyectos de Madre. Luego, Rafael disfrutaba del cambio de look durante unos momentos, antes de sacudírselo para empezar a trabajar o hacer uno nuevo. Era una expresión de su personalidad rebelde y cambiante, algo que estallaría al conocer a cierto ángel y al caer.

Los de arriba hacían lo mismo, salvo que sin acicalar a nadie en ese intervalo. Se sentían demasiado responsables y maduros para esas niñerías, pero respetaban a su manera que los otros lo hicieran. Eran los primeros en movilizar a los otros para empezar a trabajar.

Así estuvieron una pequeña infinidad de tiempo.

Mientras, me dediqué a preparar a los siguientes que vendrían y su lugar para vivir: la Ciudad de Plata…. Que acabé en modo edificio de oficinas ultramoderno e impersonal para que lo decorasen, cuyos terrenos alrededor serían para construir el Pre-Edén y cualquier idea que se les ocurriese para crear las bases de mi religión. No eran ideas en balde, la mayoría las reutilizaría para mitologías varias.

Como podéis ver, soy una persona práctica, tanto, que realmente el cuerpo de mis hijos es como el de los humanos, pero sin órganos sexuales de serie para dejarles que ellos escojan, alas y un aura muy visible. Sé que Muchas Otras suelen experimentar con formas superiores con muchos ojos, formas extrañas y cosas que habrían puesto cachondo a Lovecraft, pero es que soy una Dios muy sencilla. Además, tener ojos más allá de la cara exige que compréis gafas más caras, os estéis mirando todo el día el culo y recibáis golpes dolorosos en el metro. De nada, sé que apreciáis mi arte simplista.

Así que, cuando todos mis hijos volvieron a casa, que es un espacio incomprensible para la mente humana (también conocido como una sala de juntas), se encontraron un enorme edificio lleno de hermanos y hermanas a los que apenas sacaban unos segundos o millones de años, terrenos en los que investigar y nuevas misiones.

—Lo de delegar se te da de maravilla, ¿no, Madre? —preguntó Rafael con la ceja alzada y eso escandalizó a Michael. Samael y yo nos tuvimos que reír.

No, esas no fueron las preguntas que le hicieron caer.

—Un tanto. Me gusta cómo funciona vuestra imaginación —reconocí sin avergonzarme—. Permitidme que os divida para empezar a trabajar.

Sí, volví a separar a los que iban a caer y a los que se mantendrían. Drama y practicidad: que se empezaran a compenetrar los que irían a uno y otro lado. Abajo sería la creación terrenal y Arriba los conceptos metafísicos. Para los primeros el Pre-Edén y los segundos los terrenos para experimentar, también conocidas como las Explanadas de Nubes.

—Cada uno de vosotras recibirá une aprendiz y ayudante en el que confiar. Necesito tiempo para buscarlos, pero sed pacientes. También necesitaré que paséis un tiempo en cada jornada conmigo para hablarme de vuestros progresos.

Samael carraspeó y me dedicó un gesto para que fuera completamente sincera:

—Y para que os pueda mimar como es debido.

Los ocho asintieron, contentos.

—Hermanos, creo que lo adecuado sería una inclinación para despedirse de Madre —sugirió Samael y todos le imitaron.

Todos menos Rafael, que puso los ojos en blanco y me miró fijamente:

—Madre, ¿de verdad quieres mi opinión sobre este asunto?

Esa se convertiría en su pregunta favorita cuando había algo que le disgustaba, lo cual solía ser en realidad una enorme estupidez de las que no hay quien se encariñe de ninguna forma. Se la solía hacer mucho a Gabriel y eso les llevó a enfrentarse.

Así, el mundo antes de lo que vosotras conocéis comenzó a funcionar con precisión. En poco tiempo, el Pre-Edén dejó de tener árboles impersonales a conseguir una buena cantidad de vegetación gracias a Rafael sobre todo. Si os preguntáis qué son los árboles impersonales, son cosas con tronco y hojas sin forma, como si los hubiera dibujado un niño de infantil sin demasiadas ganas. Es decir, en el Cielo en esos todo era así: árboles impersonales, intentos de animales extraños y gente fingiendo que tenía una misión. Los miembros de este último grupo abundaban. Por mala suerte para ellos, al ponerse todo en marcha, los arcángeles comenzaron a vigilar y asignarles trabajos, sobre todo Uriel, Michael, Gabriel y Samael. Es más, muchos de los ángeles de rango bajo acababan trabajando para los tres primeros. ¿El cuarto? Solo tuvo una aprendiz llamada Beatiel, apodada cariñosamente Be por su maestro y conocida por vosotras como Belcebú. El drama es un pañuelo.

Desde crear lagos y ríos del olvido para comprobar si era una buena base para la vida después de la muerte (no lo era, pero os aviso de que a esto se le llama pistola de Chejov), a laberintos de fantasmas, pasando por momias. Los arcángeles se mantenían ocupados, y me informaban constantemente sobre los progresos de la creación en el ático del edificio que creé. A muchos les mandaba escribirlo y recogerlos en tratados de consulta. Por eso Rafael y Samael eran los que más trabajo tenía en general. Aunque, en el caso del primero, cada vez era más reticente a coger un aprendiz y más, tras ser nombrado el encargado de la medicina por sus estudios anatómicos. Le iba a dar un ataque de algo y, en vez de cuidarse, escribiría sobre el asunto de forma extensa.

Se lo decía una y otra vez:

—Rafael, no es bueno que estés solo. Te cargas de trabajo.

—Lo sé, Madre —reconocía él y trataba de darme una excusa—: Es que no creo que haya alguien tan capaz, como para encargarle los diseños de algunos animales y plantas. No quiero que haga cosas raras con los reptiles.

—Te entiendo.

—Sabes que adoro a los reptiles y si intenta ponerle ojos de más o cambiarlos… Es que sería demasiado extraño y muchos creen que hay que usar el mismo modelo ocular.

—Lo sé.

—Oi, como Gabriel —se quejaba—. Me dijo que era mejor poner una pupila redonda para todas las serpientes, ¡no todas son seguras! ¡Te estoy dando una advertencia para que huyas, idiota!

En realidad y a pesar de sus intentos por distraerme, sabía la verdad principal: era porque temía que no fuera capaz de aguantar su forma de ser. Puede que a veces fuera difícil, pero no más que otros. Además, tenía un corazón cariñoso y lleno de amor, ya lo sabéis. No pensaréis que habría puesto a un gilipollas al cargo de personas asustadas, necesitadas de ayuda y amor en un momento tan terrible como una enfermedad, ¿verdad? No soy tan cabrona.

Al único al que se abría era a Samael. El cual siempre le animaba con las mismas palabras:

—¡Claro que tu aprendiz te querrá! Es muy fácil adorarte, hermanito —le prometía—. Solo debes abrirte y mostrarte cómo eres.

—Lo pintas como si fuera un vuelo.

—Claro y difícil de hacer —le reconocía—, pero eres maravilloso y cualquiera puede verlo. A quien escojas, te ayudará a abrirte y ser más tranquilo, libre…

—¿Feliz? —preguntaba esperanzado.

—Seguro que sí.

¿Sabéis el caso que hacía? Exacto, nulo, así que decidí acelerar un poco las cosas y dar incluso un pequeño misterio y misión a Samael. Es que no le daban a Una el romance que necesitaba.

Un día les reuní para que me comentasen sus progresos y les solté una bomba:

—Pronto reduciré la asignación de arcángeles para la Creación y todos tendréis un nuevo encargo.

—¿Un nuevo encargo? —preguntó Sariel.

—Os haréis cargo de mi nueva creación: la humanidad. Será algo progresivo, pero todos tendréis una cantidad de humanos a los que investigar, cuidar y probar de cara a abrir la franquicia en la Tierra.

Eso hizo que casi todos los arcángeles se emocionaran, pero Rafael solo vio más trabajo por venir y tembló, asustado. Casi era incapaz de hacer nada más allá de trabajar y no se veía capaz de llegar a más sin ayuda. No se atrevía a pedirla por miedo a que su talante repeliera a su aprendiz.

—Deberéis escoger un segundo al mando para ayudaros, alguien en quien podáis confiar para descargaros de trabajos y encargaros de vuestros humanos.

—Madre —comentó Michael— Rafael no tiene ningún aprendiz.

—Es porque es incapaz de mantener el orden entre los demás —atacó Uriel.

—Sí, se me da muy mal aterrorizar a los débiles —reconoció Rafael.

Eso habría desembocado en una pelea si Samael no hubiera intercedido con una palmada. Lucifer, a esas alturas, habría producido una pelea más gorda y habría separado a Rafael para tentarle.

—Basta, los dos. No es forma de tratar a la familia. Disculparos —exigió el Hermano Mayor con expresión seria y ambos obedecieron por lo bajo—. Podría ser una gran oportunidad para encontrar ayuda, Rafael. No debes verlo como algo malo.

¿Entendéis por qué tengo que crearlo de cuando en cuando? Todo es más fácil con él.

—Es buena idea —reconoció Michael—, más ángeles cualificados y más obras tuyas para la creación. Todos ganamos.

—¿Y cómo le encontramos un buen aprendiz? Es incapaz de relacionarse como corresponde, es muy tímido —replicó Sariel con preocupación y los demás le dieron la razón.

—¡Oi, puedo encontrar a un aprendiz con los ojos cerrados!

—No, eres muy tímido —reconoció Gabriel—. Es como si los demás te dieran miedo.

—¡No es miedo, es agotamiento por tratar con ellos!

Iba a decir mediocridad y «todos son iguales». Le tengo que darle la razón en parte, a veces, los ángeles tendían a ser parecidos y eso le exasperaba. Aunque eso no quitaba para que fuera muy tímido y con el tiempo, lo disfrazase con su fachada de descaro.

Antes de que pudiera exigir un tiempo para encargarse de ese asunto, los demás empezaron a sugerir ángeles a su cargo que podrían manejarse con una situación laboral extrema. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había muches candidates, me bonbardearon con ideas para escoger al idóneo. Rafael y Samael intentaron hacerse escuchar, pero oí algo que me interesó mucho más:

—Como ha sugerido Raziel, deberíamos hacer un concurso de habilidad creadora entre vuestros candidatos —decidí—. Cada uno de vosotros podrá presentar a uno o varios candidatos que consideréis aptos. Recordad, Rafael tiene una carga creadora enorme, además de sanadora. Su aprendiz debe ser alguien con habilidades y personalidad capaz de sobrellevar ambas funciones.

Más chicha a este drama, no podía resistirme a ello. No solían sugerir una competición y a mí es lo que más me gusta.

—¡Madre! —se quejó Rafael, furioso—. ¿Es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta en absoluto?

—Claro que sí: tú escogerás al candidato y daré mi bendición, ¿qué más quieres?

—¡Alguien en quien pueda confiar de verdad, no al primero que se os ocurra para libraros de mí!

—Pides mucho, dadas las circunstancias —le respondí y eso le acabó de atacar los nervios. En cambio, Samael me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice e incluso me guiñó un ojo. La sutileza no era lo suyo—. Bien, mis niños, buscad entre vuestros candidatos.

—¡Madre! —exclamó el más pequeño.

—Rafael, sé paciente.

Se fue furioso y alguno le trató de animar por lo bajo, pero no hizo un gran esfuerzo dada la situación y más, porque era lo mejor para el otro. Sin embargo, el mayor de los ángeles se acercó a Mí.

—Creo que tengo una idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar a mi candidato —aseguró con confianza—. Empezaré por la Guarda de Manuscritos para encontrar a alguien con interés sobre la creación y la medicina.

—Sabía que me entenderías, pero…

—Madre, por favor. Sé lo que buscar para Rafael. No me iré a por la criatura más habilidosa, de esas hay cientos en el cielo y muchas bajo el ala de mis otros hermanos —me recordó—. No, necesitamos un alma paciente, tierna y muy luminosa, llena de bondad.

—Exacto.

Cuando quieren, mis niños son muy inteligentes.

—Pero, claro, si voy así… —tanteó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Me van a reconocer.

—¿Qué?

—Madre, aunque no lo creas, soy muy querido en el cielo y la gente sabe quién soy.

Eso no hacía falta ni que lo jurase.

—¿Qué quieres decir EXACTAMENTE, querido?

—¡Debo disfrazarme para pasar desapercibido! —exclamó, emocionado.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera recomponerme de la sorpresa, le vi pintarse un bigote falso y con una gran sonrisa se dio por satisfecho.

—¿Qué?

—No, Madre, no te preocupes. No soy un desconocido —dijo y se limpió parte del bigote—. Soy yo, ¿ves? Con un disfraz.

En esos momentos, no sabía qué me asombraba más: si lo cutre del disfraz o que realmente creyera que me había engañado. A veces, esto de ser práctica me da problemas, como que mis hijos se crean disfrazados con un bigote pintado y no se esfuercen más. Primer chupito de: son tontos y les quiero.

—¿Qué?

Yo seguía bloqueada por la estupefacción.

—Ya verás cómo sale bien, ¡nos vemos pronto! —se despidió y salió corriendo, feliz en su disfraz cutre.

En fin, al menos sabía que eso saldría bien a pesar de su estupidez, porque si no, me habría agobiado con el plan. Además, había simplificado en aquella vida los puntos a seguir por mi hijo mayor, porque empezaba a impacientarme un poco (bastante).


	4. Y el boss soltó: Ma, no mola que el bro esté más solo que la una; le buscaré un chorbo con el Tinder celestial

Aunque no os lo podáis creer, nadie le dijo a Samael que era él: muchos porque no le reconocieron y otros pocos, por pura educación. Les quiero, pero ¿por qué los hice tan tontos?

Así que el Primer Arcángel, el favorito y querido por casi todo lo que se movía sobre lo Anterior a la Creación (las pelusas de polvo le tenían manía, era muy limpio), iba por La Cuidad de Plata convencido de la genialidad de su disfraz. Subía y bajaba por los ascensores y se paseaba por los pisos con seguridad de no ser descubierto.

Tal vez debería haber llamado a ese lugar Edificio de Oficinas de Plata, porque de ciudad tiene poco… En fin, ya no puede deshacerse.

Antes de que temáis Orgullo por parte de mi niño, os explico. No iba y venía para ufanarse de su gran atuendo, más bien era porque para llegar a Guarda de Manuscritos había que dar muchas vueltas desde el camino principal. Solo alguien que pasase mucho tiempo allí, habría descubierto sus secretos. Eso lo hice para que se divirtieran investigando y ver quién tenía curiosidad e iniciativa. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a sus descubridores y muchos acabaron de parias, pero antes de llegar ahí, debemos volver al punto en el que nos encontramos.

Cuando llegó a la Guarda, Samael se impresionó de forma educada, casi por obligación. El lugar estaba lleno de pergaminos pequeños llenos de conocimientos infinitos y apilados en estantes según temas. Sí, era una biblioteca infinita con eternos estantes, en la que cualquier criatura sin una base metafísica se habría muerto antes de encontrar algo. Mucho más si pedía ayuda a los guardianes, que eran lo más borde que he creado a este lado del universo conocido. No, no cayeron, se quedaron como protectores del lugar y fueron de los que más jodieron a Aziraphale, ¿por qué creéis que se metió como escriba en Alejandría o empezó su colección de libros? Para no aguantar más desplantes.

Sin embargo, había empezado con buen pie al impresionarse. Samael sacudió sus alas y, con gran sonrisa que exudaba todo su poder, se presentó ante ellos:

—Disculpad, ¿puedo ver los archivos de los Tratados de Rafael sobre Medicina y Creación?

El carisma y poder de seducción del mayor dio resultado, porque le trataron con una amabilidad poco conocida en ellos:

—¿Esos rollos? ¡Venga, no me fastidies! Solo de acercarme a ellos me muero de aburrimiento —dijo una.

—Qué mal gusto tienes, hermano.

He dicho que fueron más amables, este es su máximo y demos gracias por el esfuerzo.

El arcángel respiró profundamente y trató de esconder su enfado, pero sus alas esponjadas le delataron. ¡Tenía que defender a su hermano favorito de tamaña afrenta! A ellos les importó poco, incluso les encantó verle así porque era muy guapo cuando se enfadaba. Sigue siéndolo.

—No son un rollo —aseguró, porque se los había leído varias veces de cabo a rabo—. Son densos porque las materias que tratan son muy complejas…

—¿Eres su fan?

—¡Pero lo hace de forma amena y con tanto detallismo, que eres capaz de entender con facilidad cómo crear o curar sin repercusiones mentales!

—Mira, como el cuidador ese rarito. Los dos como locos con esos muermazos.

Samael podría haber seguido enfadado, estaba en su derecho, pero al escuchar la palabra cuidador, perdió el interés y recordó su misión.

—¿Cuidador? ¿Cómo cuidador de los ángeles pequeños?

—Sí, así de inútil es.

El arcángel estuvo a punto de saltar, feliz. Porque era la clase de persona que necesitaba: alguien paciente y que pudiera domar cualquier temperamento, además de incentivar a un alma tímida a expresarse.

Antes de seguir, me explico: para entender los procesos cognitivos humanos, Uriel y Michael me pidieron hacer nacer ángeles para seguir su evolución desde la infancia hasta… Iba a decir la adultez, pero en realidad sería mejor decir niños con cuerpos de adultos y haciendo el cafre. La idea de mis hijas era genial pero, al final, el cuidado de los pequeñines se consideraba un trabajo menor y muchos se escaqueaban, en busca de algo que les diera más méritos de cara a sus hermanos mayores. Al final, solo estaba un ángel cuidando de unos treinta niños en solitario. Pensad en una pobre educadora infantil encargándose de una jauría enorme de diferentes edades. Eso era el trabajo del único cuidador y tan mal pagado y con las mismas condiciones como el de la humana, pero al menos tenía poderes para defenderse. La maestra no, amad a las maestras.

Volviendo a sus pesquisas, Samael decidió ir a por todas:

—¿Podéis decirme su nombre? —preguntó y, al ver sus gestos ceñudos, añadió—: Vengo de parte de Dios Misma, ¿queréis ir a preguntarle?

—Vaya con el guapito de cara, guapito y enchufado. ¿Quieres que luego volemos un rato por ahí? Ya sabes, ver las estrellas, amanecer.

Sí, nosotros inventamos el flirteo o tirar fichas de forma no muy elegante.

—¡Oh, qué gran idea! Debo comentárselo a mi aprendiz más tarde —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. Seguro que está agotada de trabajar, ¡muchas gracias por la sugerencia!

También el ser tan espesos como para no darnos cuenta de las intenciones del contrario.

Cuanod obtuvo el nombre, Samael se despidió, feliz. Hizo un pequeño milagro para saber dónde estaban los angelitos, y se dirigió hacia los jardines donde estaban los experimentos metafísicos. Tan impaciente estaba, que abrió una de las ventanas del edificio y planeó en la lejanía, no estaba para usar puertas. Esta zona era más parecida al cielo que vosotras concebís: lleno de nubes que variaban de color según las tormentas, el amanecer o si les daban por teñirlas. Allí, cientos de ángeles volaban de aquí a allá con apariencia ocupada. _Spoiler alert_: no, no lo estaban, pero ya habían inventado la pereza y la astucia para escaquearse del trabajo.

El arcángel descendió con rapidez y fue interceptado por Gabriel.

—¡Samael! —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Oh, no, no podían detenerse en medio de esa misión y menos, porque sabía que su hermano intentaría enchufar a uno de sus aprendices. Así que inventó la primera mentirijilla. Casi nada. Las mentiras de su título vendrían antes de la Caída, esto no daba para mucho. Solo para echarte unas risas:

—¿Ese Samael del que hablas tiene un bigote como el mío? —preguntó, intentando distraerle.

—Ahora que lo dices, no, no se pinta bigotes nunca.

—¿Por lo tanto…?

—Sí, no debes ser él, pero ¡te pareces mucho!

—Eres el primero que me lo dices —aseguró con un asentimiento.

El amor de madre no es tan ciego, por mucho que lo intente.

—Disculpa, Gabriel. Necesito encontrar al cuidador de ángeles pequeños. —Entonces, se le ocurrió mirar el papel para comprobar el nombre—. ¿Aziraphale?

¿Habéis visto qué maravillosa Casualidad? ¡Parecía que el Universo conspiraba para acelerar una historia de amor que luego llevaría dos eternidades! Este Universo es muy avispado y poco paciente cuando correspondía.

—¿El cuidador? —preguntó, no muy contento. No conseguía ver muy útiles sus habilidades—. Sigue todo recto y en la cuarta nube, tuerce a la derecha. Cuando escuches un montón de gritos salvajes, significará que has llegado al experimento del Arca y debes ir a la izquierda, allí encontraras a esas bestias sin amaestrar.

—Gracias.

—De verdad, os debería presentar. Sois como dos gotas de agua.

—Sí, eh. ¡Hasta luego!

De vuelo para allá, se preocupó de la coincidencia de nombres. Muchos nuevos habían decidido nombrarse como homenaje a sus hermanos mayores y eso, Rafael lo veía como una forma de peloteo demasiado descarada u poco honesta. Mucho más cuando se declaraban seguidores acérrimos de sus trabajos. A ver, tal vez ese pobre Universo que conspira y hace cosas, aunque no tenga una mente pensante, metiera mano. Puede que se le ocurriese que, con lo tontos que son sus hijos, necesitarían una señal clara para que nadie se perdiera. Ya sabéis, un letrero luminoso como guía hacia qué brazos encaminar a cierto arcángel tímido. Casualidad, ya os digo.

Samael se habría dado la vuelta por ese detalle, Rafael era muy tiquismiquis y dudaba que su hermano pudiera superar algo así. Entonces, desde la altura, vio como los niños se iban colocando en diferentes puntos entre risas y se daban la mano. Parecían estar formando algo, guiados por el ángel corpulento y de pelo rubio, casi blanco. Para un ojo inexperto o que no supiera biología, habría pensado que estaban haciendo líneas al azar. Sin embargo, desde el aire se veía que era el sistema circulatorio de una serpiente, con corazón y todo.

El cuidador se elevó en el aire y miró su obra con una sonrisa. El arcángel estudió el cuerpo y el aura que recibía: era un cuerpo rechonchete, pero no feo. Samael opinaba y opina que ningún cuerpo lo es, todo es cuestión de lo gilipollas que es el que mira. Sus ojos claros eran preciosos y el aura era no podía ser más luminosa y bondadosa. Era una belleza diferente a lo que solían escogerse los demás cuando decidían imitar a sus hermanos mayores. El cuidador no se parecía a nadie y eso le encantaría a Rafael.

—Ashmodiel, mi niña, ¿puedes ir un poco más arriba y abrazarte a nuestre queride Ofaniel?

—¡Sí, Azi! —obedeció la pequeña.

Entonces, se formó un sistema perfecto. Los niños comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre lo que hacían, con la misma paciencia y calma con la que lo hubieran hecho si fueran pequeños humanos: disparaban como metralletas y no esperaban a ser respondidos para hacer la siguiente. Su cuidador sonrió y se rio entre dientes, enternecido y se fue como si hubiera una estrella cerca de él. Fue respondiendo una a una y no se dejó a nadie. Lo hizo con tanta dulzura que, al acabar, Samael tuvo que abrazarle y dejarse embriagar por su enorme luminosidad.

—Oh, eres de los que le gustan los abrazos —dijo con una voz ligera y delicada.

El arcángel profundizó en su escrutinio, dado que su dueño le permitió explorar en consentimiento explícito de aura contra aura. Samael necesitaba descubrir si tenía todo lo necesario. Bajó hasta las capas más profundas de su mente para estudiarlas. Notaba cierta maldad que ensalzaba su bondad, inteligencia para salirse con la suya, algo de egoísmo y mucha imaginación. Era perfecto para lo que necesitaban. El Universo y sus Conspiraciones habían vuelto a triunfar. Le encantan que los planes salieran bien, os lo dijo Yo, que es como si le conociera en persona.

—Ha sido fácil encontrarse.

¡El universo y las Casualidades! ¡Que no son pacientes y querían empezar de una vez con la historia! Esto de las introducciones le mata.

El otro le respondió con cariño a su abrazo, aunque fuera un desconocido. Debéis tener en cuenta que todavía no habían aplastado su espíritu.

—¡Aziraphale! —llamaron los niños, impacientes, ¿qué hacía ese extraño acaparando a su cuidador?

—Sí, perdonad, mis pequeñines. ¿Podéis ir a jugar un momentito mientras atiendo a nuestro visitante, por favor?

Les escuchó gruñir. No, no les hacía gracia. Algunas obedecieron, muchas se quedaron vigilando para ver que no se lo llevara muy lejos o le hiciera daño. Cuando venía un adulto, tendía a ser muy desagradable con su Azi, lo que le ponía triste. O, incluso, se lo llevaba a hacer otras cosas, dejándoles solos y aburridos.

—Disculpa, son un poco pelusones.

—Eso significa que te quieren —murmuró y le miró con una fijeza, que habría incomodado a cualquiera, menos a un cuidador.

Por eso, el ángel trató de centrarle:

—¿Encontrarme para qué?

Cierto, su misión, debía recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Has escuchado el concurso para ser aprendiz de Rafael?

Al ver su expresión de felicidad, supo que era un sí. Pudo sentir el germen de sus grandes poderes para crear y curar, además de pasión. Tenía la sensación de que había nacido para hacer ese trabajo. Aunque el ángel no parecía pensar igual.

—¿Vas a participar?

El mundo se apagó cuando se entristeció. Oh, no, pensó Samael, sí a mí me parece terrible que le pase esto, a saber cómo le afectará a Rafael si le coge cariño. Todas sabemos la respuesta: de base, se lo tomaría, toma y tomará como unas patadas en cualquier zona sensible del cuerpo. Luego, furia y destrucción.

—No soy aprendiz de ningún otro arcángel y no sé crear.

—Pero puedo enseñarte, porque soy… —dijo dándole emoción mientras se limpiaba el bigote—. ¡El arcángel Samael!

—Vaya, no lo habría adivinado.

Eso era verdad. No habría distinguido a un arcángel de otro en una multitud de personas parecidas. A lo sumo y por cosas del Universo, habría visto a Rafael, se habría acercado y habría pedido que se lo pusieran para llevar. Pero no, no fue por el bigote, no era uno de esos momentos de Aziraphale espeso.

—¿No te será complicado? Pareces muy ocupado y…

—¡Pero eres el aprendiz perfecto para mi hermano pequeño! No puedo dejarte sin participar. Tienes que decirme que sí. Hazlo por Rafael, la Medicina y la Creación.

Le había agarrado de las manos y no le soltaba. Samael estaba usando su mirada de camada de animalitos adorables contra el otro ángel con su mismo poder. Si los dos se hubieran decidido a hacer un concurso, la Creación habría dejado de funcionar por completo. No fue le caso, por suerte.

—¿Y los niños? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? —preguntó, intranquilo.

Porque, ciertamente, en el Cielo somos muy pocas personas las que pensamos en los niños.

—Seguro que Madre se las arregla para encontrar a alguien la mitad de bueno que tú —insistió el arcángel—. ¿Por favor? Ya tienes la base cogida, solo necesitas aprender a aplicarla.

Entonces, Ashmodiel, conocida más adelante como la paria Astoreth, le lanzó una bola de nube al arcángel. Tras limpiarse los restos, la miró lleno de perplejidad.

—¡Dejad a nuestro Azi, acaparadores!

—¡Eso! —gritaron otros angelitos y se pusieron a lanzar bolas.

—Niños, ya basta. Eso no está bien —se quejó Aziraphale con un suspiro. Le obedecieron, porque tenía esa clase de súper poder—. No creo que sea un buen candidato, querido. Deberías probar con los aprendices de Gabriel o Michael, son grandes artistas en sus campos.

Pero ninguno sería capaz de hacer sentir a Rafael como correspondía.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres intentarlo para no arrepentirte en el futuro? —preguntó Samael. Sabía que le escogería y tenía que conseguir un sí—. Seguro que no es la clase de lección que quieres enseñarle a los niños.

—¿Lección?

—La de no luchar por las cosas que queremos en la vida, ¿no crees que es un aprendizaje terrible? Sería mejor el opuesto —insistió el arcángel.

El otro suspiró y asintió. No, él no podía hacerle creer a los niños esas cosas. En el futuro haría y hace lo mismo, claro que se busca otras mañas ante determinadas adversidades o la posibilidad de caer.

—De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo al menos.

—¡Azi, no! —insistieron los niños—. ¡Que te acapararán!

Pero ya estaba decidido, se dieron la mano y la marca de Samael quedó en la palma de Aziraphale: le había tomado como su otro aprendiz. Luego usaría lo mismo para sellar contratos por almas, pero para eso todavía queda una Creación por medio.


	5. Una llama eterna (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dividido en dos, porque es largo (pero está toooooodo el encuentro, don't kill me)

Antes de comenzar este tramo de la charla, me veo en la obligación de comentar a las que la estáis siguiendo por el anillo de fan fictions, que por mucho que me mandéis bombas no las abro. Es más, las convierto en cajas de bombones de _chocolaterie_ pija. En serio, que soy Todopoderosa por algo, no solo porque me den puntos por todo lo que compre en Carrefour.

Entiendo vuestra frustración porque se ha retrasado el encuentro de estos dos. No me culpéis a mí, culpad a la escriba, que quiere tener una vida en vez de manteneros informadas. En fin, vamos a lo importante, porque como lo atrasemos mucho más, me quedo sin escriba y engordo dos toneladas por el chocolate. No, no comparto con otros ángeles. Entre Michael mandado a analizar las muestras por si están envenenadas y Gabriel sugiriéndome hacer cardio me amargan estos pecados.

Continuemos mientras me como los bombones bomba: nadie sabía que Samael había tomado un aprendiz nuevo. Nadie, menos Be y ella nunca soltaba prenda. El problema de su “desaparición” era que implicaba mucho nerviosismo para Rafael. Al ser el más tímido y el que tenía más problemas por un trabajo tan artístico, necesitaba una charla de su hermano mayor para expresarse. Que hubiera algo distrayéndole le daba pelusonería. No envidia o celos, todavía faltaba mucho para poder inventar eso.

Al ver que Be no iba a ayudarle porque era el mayor interesado de que esto saliera bien, aunque no lo supiera, el arcángel decidió investigar por su cuenta. En realidad, lo que hizo fue esperar a que Samael volviera a dar instrucciones a su aprendiz y luego le siguió. Era lo más práctico y en eso había salido a Mí (cuando le da la gana).

El Hijo Mayor no se dio cuenta de que detrás iba otro de sus hermanos. Estaba muy preocupado por el progreso de Aziraphale, que era inexistente. No entendía cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de crear: había usado diferentes métodos, se lo había explicado millones de veces y el otro lo entendía, pero no salía la creación. Se estaba preocupando, necesitaba tenerlo a punto, porque Yo había adelantado el concurso. Entendedme, los demás me dieron una enorme cantidad de nombres mareante para ayudar a Rafael e iba en aumento. Los peores eran Michael, Sariel, Raziel y Remiel, pero realmente habían conseguido encontrar personas muy capaces, que podrían haber sido grandes opciones para la soledad de Rafael. No tan buenas como Aziraphale, claro estaba, pero se acercaban mucho.

A Rafael todo esto se la traía muy al pairo, porque lo que quería era ayuda de su hermano para hacer una serie de sugerencias y necesitaba una de sus charlas de: eres capaz, talentoso y sabes que te escucharán, porque eres el más metido en la Creación y el que mejores ideas tienes. Así que, cuando le vio descender en un campo donde estaban los ángeles nacidos y habló con el cuidador, se enfadó. ¿Estaba ocupado por otro aprendiz? Samael le dijo que no iba a tomar a ninguno más. Descendió hasta un escalón entre las nubes para ver a su hermano y a espaldas del ángel. No había nada creado, así que supuso que sería un vago; podía serlo con su cuerpo redondeado, no feo, pero tal vez más propenso al hedonismo. Lo cual era cierto, pero le gustaba trabajar con un propósito. Solo cuando sintió la concentración enorme de su poder y que no podía canalizarlo, suspiró de fastidio y le dio pena haber pensado mal del nuevo. Su hermano se exasperó, podía sentir su frustración por no saber transmitirle los conocimientos.

—No es culpa de nadie —se dijo al analizar la situación—. Puede ser desde problemas con la postura, o que haya bloqueado el remate por temor a hacer daño a un ser vivo.

Sin conocer al otro y sin poder acercarse a leer su aura, era complicado. Necesitaba un vehículo como la mirada o la proximidad para poder entender el problema. Tras ver cómo empezaban la repetición de ejercicios, apoyó la espalda e invocó sus materiales de diseño. Pero no se concentró, cuando escuchaba la voz de Samael elevarse, se levantaba y miraba para encontrarse con lo mismo que hacía un rato: nada. Los niños jugaban alrededor y trataban de disimular, pero no perdían ojo de lo que hacían los seres etéreos maduros. Una de las niñas estuvo a punto de tirarle una bola de nube al arcángel profesor, porque según su aura, estaba tratando muy mal a su ángel. Era encomiable ver lo protectores que eran los pequeños con su adulto, como le decían.

Tras una jornada en el que ninguno de los dos arcángeles pudo sacar nada en claro, Samael remontó el vuelo porque era su momento Conmigo. Rafael iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que el susodicho ángel se dio la vuelta y vio su expresión triste y sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas de frustración. Cuando pudo leer el aura de Aziraphale, Rafael se quedó sin aliento, extasiado. La sensación fue como… Diré por ahora que le atropelló una manada de mil Gabrieles en modo cardio, porque no existían en ese momento los trenes o los elefantes (estaban en trámites). Una manada de mil Gabrieles o una delicada pluma, porque no sabía definir muy bien qué sentía. Por un lado, percibía la carga de todas esas emociones negativas de la otra ángel y tan parecidas a las suyas: inseguridad, tristeza, frustración, temor a decepcionar a Samael porque había confiado mucho en ella. También percibió dentro de sí furia por la estupidez de la otra, porque sus poderes estaban ahí, era más fuerte que muchos otros y muy capaz, solo debía descubrir qué la frenaba. Todo ello mezclado con la necesidad de abrazarla para consolarla. Sabría cómo hacerlo, se había sentido igual, pero deseaba y necesitaba que alejara esas sensaciones, porque le estaba destrozando su dolor y no entendía por qué.

Podríamos decir que Rafael era un idiota por no entender lo que era el amor a golpe de conexión de aura, pero todavía no se había inventado el concepto de amor romántico. Tampoco lo confundáis con que pueda ser un polvo a primera vista, porque el sexo tampoco había sido creado y estas dos no llegan muy lejos en ese concepto carnal.

Cuando Aziraphale le miró por primera vez, sus ojos se secaron al ver a otra criatura y percibió sus emociones, deseoso de consolarla y eso fue suficiente para ella. Para ambos, fue como si una pieza de su vida, que ni sabía que se les había perdido, encajase con todo lo demás con una precisión subatómica.

Abrumado ante la mirada azul y bondadosa de la otra, Rafael solo pudo hacer una cosa: se escondió en el escalón donde estaba, sobrepasado por sus emociones. Esperaba que el otro no le hubiese visto.

—Disculpa, querido, ¿puedo ayudarte?

El arcángel maldijo, su corazón latía muy rápido y alegre solo por la estúpida voz de ese ser. No, estúpida no es, un poco aguda, suave y llena de buenas intenciones sí, pero no estúpida. Preciosa, sin duda alguna. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y Aziraphale le sonrió de tal forma, que el mundo se iluminó. No sabía cuándo se había apagado, pero en ese momento sí tenía luz.

L’ángel estaba maravillada por la belleza física y del aura del otro. Puede que Rafael no fuera guapo en un sentido de parecerse a Gabriel y sí más a Samael. Sin embargo, todas sabemos que hice un gran trabajo con sus rizos pelirrojos, sus facciones angulosas y sus ojos amarillos, así como su dulzura bien escondida, su enorme necesidad de demostrar a los que quería lo maravillosos que eran… En definitiva, que me lucí.

Claro estaba, que lo de Aziraphale no era solo un síndrome de Stendhal por un desconocido cualquiera. Era un síndrome de Stendhal con la certeza de que ese desconocido había sido creado para ella. Por lo que se preguntó si su piel y pelo serían suaves, por el sonido de su voz, de su risa, sobre por qué narices no la había abrazado de una vez, que ya estaba tardando. El problema fue que Rafael no fue capaz de decir palabra. Se sonrojó y deseó desaparecer, no quería sentirse tan estúpido como en ese momento.

—¡Otro adulto no! —se quejó Ashmodiel.

Los niños empezaron con que todos acaparaban a su cuidador. Eso no ayudaba al arcángel en su sofoco.

Sin embargo, vio unas manos de dedos regordetes delante de él y que le ofrecían ayuda para levantarse, así como una sonrisa solo para él. Tuvo que imitar el gesto y entrelazar sus manos con las de l’ángel. La piel de él era más áspera por su trabajo con plantas y criaturas, la de ella, suave y cálida. Levantó un poco el vuelo para pasar por encima del escalón de nube, mientras ella daba unos pocos pasos para atrás para guiarle en el aterrizaje. Cuando puso un pie en blando, Rafael se alegró de no tropezar, pero un mechón se le quedó en medio de la cara y no quería retirar la mano de su nuevo descubrimiento. Fue ella la que soltó una mano y, con gran delicadeza y veneración, colocó detrás de su oreja el mechón. Fue en ese momento en que el valor volvió al corazón del arcángel y le atrapó la mano con la suya, para que la palma de Aziraphale le acariciase la mejilla. Si hubieran sabido lo que era besarse, lo habrían hecho por primera vez. A fin de cuentas, era como si Alguien les hubiera creado para estar juntos, así de Casualidad. Como si se hubiera prendido entre ellas una llama eterna.

Lástima que Ashmodiel le lanzase una bola de nube a Rafael y rompiera la magia de su primer encuentro. Se giró a ella con el ceño fruncido, molesto por semejante interrupción.

—¡Fuera los adultos tontos y acaparadores!

—¡Oi, niña! ¡Estaba teniendo un momento!

Aziraphale trató de aguantarse la risa mientras señalaba a la niña y le reprendía:

—Ashmodiel, por favor, no se tratan así a nuestros invitados. Puede que no quieran volver.

—Por nosotros, que no lo hagan. —Los otros niños le dieron la razón.

El arcángel sonrió de forma ladeada, ese gesto que sacaba mucho de quicio a los demás y aseguró:

—No vais a conseguir deshaceros de mí tan fácilmente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, querido —murmuró Aziraphale y se volvió a ella—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Venías a ver a Samael?

—Hasta ahora, sí —reconoció con un gesto más amplio y alegre—. Rafael.

La sonrisa de reconocimiento de l’ángel estuvo a punto de convertirle en un charco feliz, hasta que se sintió avergonzada y apartó la mirada. El arcángel no sabía qué había pasado, pero si fuera por él, se cortaba la cabeza con tal de volver a ver su alegría. Incluso dejó de darle la mano. Eso era inadmisible y debía solucionarlo cuanto antes. Ya. Ahora mismo. Cada instante sin tocarla era un instante perdido. Deberíais hacer otro juego de beber con lo melodrámatico que es Crowley.

—Oi, ángel, ¿qué ocurre? —la llamó así porque todavía no sabía su nombre, aunque sonaba bien, como si le pegase.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo observando? —Asintió—. Entonces habrás visto que no soy la persona más capacitada para ser tu aprendiz.

Rafael parpadeó, perplejo. ¿Samael había tomado a esta maravilla entre las maravillas como aprendiz para que pudiera participar? Iba a tener que dejarse abrazar durante horas para poder compensarle.

—Pues si pudiera parar esta estupidez de concurso, te escogería sin dudar —respondió y ella le dedicó un puchero triste. Iba a tener mucho poder sobre él y se iba a dejar—. Es en serio, tienes la fuerza…

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la causa de que no sea capaz de crear? —preguntó, preocupada.

Pensó durante unos momentos y tuvo muy clara la respuesta:

—Samael te dijo que si no tenías cuidado, podías hacer estallar a la criatura que creases, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió—. Estás asustada porque puedes hacerle daño.

—¿Quién no lo estaría?

Para empezar, demasiados aprendices de sus hermanos. No tenían ni de lejos la misma consideración con su trabajo.

—¿Puedes intentar crear para mí, ángel? —pidió Rafael.

Ella se puso en posición y ya eso le causaba problemas. ¡Por Madre, Samael! Se dijo, ¿cómo no has visto que esta gloriosa criatura necesita cambiar su eje creador y su concentración? Esa postura era para los que usaban la cabeza, ella estaba entre medias de la pasión y el corazón.

Luego, la vio acariciar con el pulgar derecho su índice formando círculos. Eso lo hacía muy bien, necesitaba un gesto característico para concentrarse como debía. Delante de ellos se formó la bola de No-Realidad (un pequeño limbo en el que los creadores componían pieza por pieza de sus criaturas antes de ensamblarlas y darles vida en la realidad). Dentro de la No-Realidad ser formó una serpiente negra roja y blanca, como uno de sus modelos básicos. Podía sentir la vida en ella, casi podía sentir su movimiento, deseando ser liberada. Entonces, sintió miedo en los ojos claros de Aziraphale y paró. Retiró la mano y se la llevó a la boca, asustada.

—Vale, vamos a empezar de cero —sugirió Rafael y se sonrojó—. Necesito tu permiso para poder tocarte y que retires tus alas.

—¿Más? —le retó ella, traviesa.

—Esto es mucho, mucho… De un mucho de pasarse las reglas por donde sea.

—¿Las de etiqueta?

—Todas.


	6. Una llama eterna (segunda parte)

Ella asintió, le obedeció para dejar su espalda más accesible y eso le puso más nervioso. Esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal y pensara que era un aprovechado. Iba a aprovecharse, eso lo tenía claro, pero dentro de los permisos concedidos. Comenzó a explicarle desde dónde debía tomar el poder. Colocó la postura donde correspondía, lo cual implicó abrazarla por las caderas, acariciando su abdomen blando y cálido. Por si fuera poco, también tuvo que pegar su pecho contra su espalda y disfrutar de su aroma dulce, ligero y divino. Las dos iban a desmayarse de felicidad. Luego, le tomó la mano y la extendió. Le agarró de la muñeca y las dos se preguntaron si era mucho pedir quedarse así para siempre. Durante unos segundos, disfrutaron del calor de la otra y de las sensaciones que se transmitían, hasta que el arcángel recordó el propósito de ese ejercicio.  
—Lo primero: concéntrate, no querrás que el bicho estalle —le dijo—. Lo segundo, confía en ti, porque el bicho quiere vivir y debes dejarle.  
Otro asentimiento y comenzó el proceso. El poder se concentró en la piel de Aziraphale para traspasar la de Rafael y sus energías se conectaban, se tocaban como si fueran partes de sí mismas deseosas de descubrirse y entregarse su amor. El maestro miró a su aprendiz y vio por primera vez seguridad en sus ojos. Pegó su mejilla contra la suya y observó cómo se formaba con mayor rapidez la serpiente. Cuando la formación estaba a punto de finalizar y su aprendiz fue a retirar su mano, él no la dejó.  
—Quiere vivir y necesita que acabes el trabajo —le recordó.  
El gesto cambió. L’ángel abrió la mano, la bola estalló y la serpiente cayó con delicadeza al suelo. Reptó con rapidez alrededor, perseguida por los niños. Se movía ufana y jugaba a darles esquinazo.   
Sintió que la otra temblaba y se reía de felicidad.  
—¡Lo he conseguido! —le dijo y se dio la vuelta para abrazarle.  
Rafael aprovechó un poco esa circunstancia y le acarició la cabeza. Su pelo era tan suave como el plumón y se enredaba entre sus dedos. Gimió de puro placer y se acurrucó contra el cuello de su ángel. Podía estarse así…  
—¡Al acaparador! —gritó una de las niñas y le dio un cabezazo en la cadera, algunos lanzaron bolas de nubes.   
¿Cómo podía ser tan cabra? ¿Cómo podía doler tanto un golpe de algo tan pequeño como una cabeza infantil? ¿Estaba hecha de algún material ultra duro y desconocido por él?  
—¡Ashmodiel! —le gritó Aziraphale y se separó de Rafael. Su expresión de enfado te obligaba a retirar la mirada por la vergüenza—. No puedes comportarte así con otras personas, esta actitud no es aceptable.  
El arcángel iba a burlarse de ellos, triunfal, pero los niños parecían avergonzados, tristes. Por lo que percibió, esa era la única adulta que se preocupaba por ellos y temían perderla. No podía culparles, él mismo se sentía igual y apenas acababa de conocer a su ángel.  
—No seas dura con ella —pidió Rafael sin saber que eso era algo que jamás se debía hacer—. No es… No tienen a más personas como tú y no entienden…  
Al ver cómo le miraban fijamente, se sonrojó y se revolvió incómodo. Por suerte, no se había inventado el sudor o eso le habría rematado. Prefería dar sus discursos así. Tragó saliva, cerró un momento los ojos y siguió.  
—No es fácil entender que deben compartir a quien quieren y menos, cuando tienen a pocas personas a, por eso se comportan así. —Abrió un ojo, por si Aziraphale se había enfadado con él, pero parecía escucharle con atención—. No es bueno que golpeen a la gente, porquemehashechodañoniñacabra.  
—Perdón —dijo con un hilo de voz tan triste, que se conmovió, incluso se agachó y ella se echó a sus brazos, triste.  
—Pero entiende que no saben compartir a la gente que quieren y les va a costar, porque solo eres tú. Es… ¿he dicho algo con sentido?  
Al ver la sonrisa de su ángel, supo que sí lo había hecho bien o que le conmovía su compasión.  
—Así que, no os prometo no acapararle, porque se va a convertir en mi aprendiz y es un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo —explicó Rafael con mucha paciencia.  
—¡No!  
—Pero es algo que ella quiere hacer —comentó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta—. ¿Es algo que quieres hacer?  
—Antes era un sueño, ahora sé que necesito hacerlo —aseguró con sinceridad. Tenía que estar al lado de su arcángel y cuidarle para el resto de la eternidad.  
Eso hizo que Rafael quisiera encogerse en una bolita de felicidad. Los niños no parecían tan contentos, ni siquiera Ashmodiel, que trataba de ganarse el perdón de las adultas.  
—Así que, para que ella pueda hacerlo, le pediré a Madre que encuentre alguien la mitad de divertido y que os quiera mucho y…  
—¿Y? —preguntaron los niños, no muy seguros.  
Eran duros negociadores y él muy torpe.  
—Vendrá a visitaros, porque no puedo acapararla y dejaros sin su amor, ¿no?  
Eso les convenció lo suficiente para rodearle y abrazarle. Puede que si hubieran sido adultos, Rafael se hubiera puesto nervioso y les hubiera alejado, temeroso de sus intenciones. Claro que los niños son muy transparentes: si no les gustase o tuvieran otras intenciones, habrían hecho algo radical, como destruir al arcángel a base de cabezazos o quemarlo. Eran transparentes y unos hooligans en potencia, perfecta maquinaria para el cielo. Entonces, Rafael sintió mi llamada y tuvo que levantarse, no sin antes volver a recibir otro abrazo de su ángel y verse abrumado por las sensaciones que le transmitía. Las dos estaban abrumadas por algo tan nuevo y maravilloso.  
—No sabía que fueras tan hermoso como elocuente. Debes tener mucho poder de convicción en las reuniones de arcángeles —le alabó con una mirada de admiración demasiado preciosa.   
Tanto, como para devolverle unos balbuceos estúpidos que intentaban demostrar que era un ser celestial seguro de sí y con dones. Fracasó estrepitosamente, pero para Aziraphale no había nadie tan perfecto como él. Así que podemos decir que a un nivel objetivo fracasó y, a un nivel de «quiero enamorar a este ángel y lo demás me da igual», triunfó más que una Coca Cola en el desierto.

Rafael se rio como pudo y forzó una sonrisa, tras la cual se despidió con cierta prisa hasta un rato después. Tendría que enseñarle mucho: a crear fenómenos climáticos para poder comprobar determinados aspectos de sus creaciones, a cómo presentar los bocetos para que me fuera fácil imitar… Era un trabajo muy arduo y muy técnico.  
Así que, sin nada en las manos por primera vez en su existencia, pero sí con muchas ideas en mente, se presentó en la reunión de los arcángeles, la previa antes de hablar conmigo en el Trono. El arcángel sentía las palabras de Aziraphale clavadas en el cerebro: le creía guapo y con poder de convicción, ni siquiera una charla de Samael le habría ayudado a sentirse mejor. No sintió el nerviosismo al enterar en la sala de juntas, ni el miedo a decir una estupidez. Solo recordaba una mirada azul y una sonrisa iluminando el mundo.  
—Rafael, ¿has hecho algo en este turno? No traes nada —le reprochó Uriel y, por unos momentos, estuvo a punto de desinflarse ante su reproche.   
Los demás le miraban y juzgaban o eso parecía. No era así, a lo sumo, estaban preocupados por la actitud de su hermano, ¿no presentar nada de trabajo? Eso no era propio de él, ¿habría pasado algo grave?

Sin embargo, todavía recordaba muy bien la mirada de su futura aprendiz, el valor regresó. Quería impresionarla. Respiró profundamente y explicó sus ideas. Los hermanos mayores se quedaron asombrados de que casi no titubeó. Además, consiguió enlazar varios resultados de unos y de otros arcángeles en una sesión. Samael no dejó de sonreír, orgulloso: gracias a Rafael, habían conseguido encadenar ideas que estaban flotando en el caos. Entre él y sus hermanos habían logrado en unos pocos días encontrar el equilibrio entre cadenas tróficas, ecosistemas, evolución y variedad de ecosistemas.  
—Para ese pensamiento —comentó Uriel, despectiva—, podrías haber podido traer algún prototipo nuevo.  
Eso fue más doloroso que el cabezazo de Ashmodiel. Rafael bajó la mirada, avergonzado y triste, lo que provocó enfrentamientos.  
—¿Y para esto le pedimos que hable? —le reprochó Sariel—. Si no lo hace porque no se impone, cuando se arma de valor y nos da soluciones reales, os comportáis como unos cretinos con él.  
—Estoy con Sariel —reprochó Remiel—, ha solucionado problemas y enlazado ideas de los demás encargados de la creación.  
—No podéis juzgar su trabajo con vuestros estándares —recordó Raziel—, lo que ha hecho es un trabajo concienciado con nuestros problemas.  
Empezaron a discutir uno y otro lado, Samael intentó poner orden sin mucho éxito.  
—¡Basta! —gritó Rafael, furioso—. Si lo que queréis son modelos, os traeré el doble la próxima vez que llegue.   
—Estás pidiendo mucha fe de nuestra parte —trató de hacerse entender Michael. No a malas, es que era mucho trabajo.  
—Y me lo dice una de las que se dedican a establecer conceptos imposibles de ver, no sea que el equilibrio natural sea un concepto demasiado abstracto.  
Con esa queja, echó a caminar para encontrarse conmigo y explicarme a lo que habían llegado él y sus futuros hermanos caídos. Me prometió el doble de bocetos de los acostumbrados y se marchó con gran dignidad. Solo se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había prometido al alejarse volando de la sala de reuniones.  
Se desesperó al extremo, incluso cuando regresó y se acordó de que no había hecho la petición para los niños. Se había metido en demasiados líos en un intervalo muy corto de tiempo.

Cuando aterrizó en la explanada de los niños, su ángel estaba contándoles lo que parecía ser un cuento:  
—Entonces, Rossie le dijo a Rachel que sentía no haberla apoyado en su nuevo trabajo tanto como necesitaba y haberle impuesto sus necesidades —relataba. La serpiente estaba tumbada en su cabeza, dormida al sol. Rafael la envidió—. Rafael… Digo, maestro.  
Cuando le dijo eso con esa sonrisa, el arcángel quiso derretirse de felicidad. Los niños se levantaron y le rodearon. Empezaron a contarle el cuento de Aziraphale y le gustó el cambio. Bueno, la niña cabra seguía sin mirarle bien, pero a eso se acabaría acostumbrando. A lo que temía no acostumbrarse y acabar poniendo cara estúpida, fue al abrazo con alas con la que su aprendiz le envolvió. Se acurrucó contra su cuello y aspiró su aroma. El paraíso volvía a ser como debería, a pesar de sus gestos raros.  
—Te he echado de menos, ¿es eso posible? —preguntó Aziraphale y el otro balbuceó—. Menos mal, empezaba a temer que pudiera disgustarte.  
Ella le apretó con más fuerza y suspiró, feliz. Enredó sus dedos entre los rizos. El pelo le acarició con delicadeza como si fuera terciopelo jugando con su piel. Acarició su mejilla con la suya. Aziraphale tenía la certeza de que era en esos gestos donde residía su felicidad.  
—Me vas a matar, ángel —saludó a su aprendiz, mientras se separaba.  
Eso la decepcionó. Si iba a darle una mala noticia, que la siguiera abrazando para asimilarla mejor. Al menos una pequeña caricia, ¿para qué alejarse tanto? Eso la molestó, porque no era necesaria tanta separación. Aunque al ver el rostro del otro, supo que no se sentía que no se merecía el placer de tocarla.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
Le explicó la situación, las ideas enlazadas y la discusión, también que solo se vio capaz de salir de esa con una promesa tan absurda.  
—No te preocupes —le prometió ella—. Si nos aplicamos y me explicas cómo hacer los bocetos, podremos conseguirlo.  
Al verla con una sonrisa tan dispuesta, sintió que se volvía a derretir de amor y sin saber qué significaba aquello. En realidad, sabía que ya estaba completamente a su merced, solo que trataba de hacerse el duro. ¿Ante quién? A saber, porque el Universo tenía claro que había triunfado.  
—¿No tienes ninguna pregunta? —pidió Rafael, dispuesto a ser un gran maestro para ella.  
—Sí, ¿por qué te refieres a mí como ángel? No es que me disguste el cariño que usas para llamarme así, pero es un tanto peculiar.  
El arcángel, al ser pillado en falta, se rascó la cabeza y tuvo que reconocer la verdad:  
—Porque no sé tu nombre.  
Tras unos instantes de mirarse con incredulidad, los dos estallaron en carcajadas sinceras. Son tontos y les quiero, no lo dudéis. Por suerte, esa estupidez se pudo arreglar extendiendo la mano y realizando una presentación como era debido:  
—Aziraphale —respondió l’ángel rubia.  
—Rafael —respondió su maestro y, en vez de darle un apretón de manos, se la tomó con suavidad y ambas buscaron un sitio para poder empezar a trabajar.


	7. Eso que se hace cuando no trabajas, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Diversión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo hay pulpos malhablados, angelitos manipuladores (no Aziraphale) y pronombres de todas clases para todos (¡¡¡tú tienes un pronombre, tú tienes un pronombre, tú tienen un pronombre!!! Vale, sé que preferís los coches de Oprah, pero no tengo tanta pasta)

Eso que se hace cuando no trabajas, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Diversión

Antes de comenzar a contaros cosas adorables y paséis al bucle de: aaaaw, qué cuquis, si es que siempre supe que estaban casadísimes, hay algo que tengo que comentaros con respecto al género de los ángeles. Del sexo hay poco que contar, es igual en vuestro rango de dimensiones al de los humanos salvo la pérdida de un par de reflejos corporales. Si queréis sexo raro, hacia el rango Pi-Beta-156465 tenéis de sobra.

Para entendernos con facilidad, en los ángeles el género está vivo a su manera, como un pulpo en una caja en medio del océano. Vale, para esta analogía, imaginaros que no hay depredadores para que tenga sentido o la analogía acaba antes de que pueda explicarse. Bien, pulpos en cajas: hay pulpos que si los dejas en las cajas, son felices y piensan para sí:

—Hostia puta, tú, este bareto es cojonudo. Me vi a pedir un tercio.

Ah, también se me olvido avisaros que los pulpos tienen su idioma y es similar al de un madrileño de los años 80-90 por lo que dicen palabras desfasadas y palabrotas-. Hay pulpos que solo se comunican con palabrotas. El pináculo de su idioma lo llaman. También son los mayores bebedores de la creación. Lo sé de verdad, podéis confiar en mí, son mis creaciones.

Volviendo a las cajas, hay pulpos que si llegara alguien… Uriel por ejemplo, y les clavase las patas a la caja por un milagro, pues se verían obligados a quedarse en esa caja. Los habría tan contentos como el de arriba y otros estarían:

—Joder, trontrontrontron, este sitio es una mierda y no puedo largarme echando mixtos. Joder, espero que la birra esté fetén.

Por lo que el pulpo odiaría al mundo con razón y más o menos intensidad. Si la cerveza está buena, la cosa varía, si está mala, agárrate que vienen curvas.

Si dejaras a los pulpos tener las patas libres, empezarían a buscar su postura y a pedir alcohol a espuertas. A veces sacarían una pata, otras siete, pintarían las paredes de la caja con las frases filosóficas sobre el sentido de la vida (los pulpos conocen el sentido de la vida, son grandes filósofos de bar), las decorarían… Es decir, las harían suyas de diferentes maneras, sea de forma física, espiritual, ambas o ninguna o todo lo que haya entremedias. Luego, hay pulpos que deciden que eso no es lo suyo y se van:

—Me las piro, vampiro, a buscar aguas de mejores grifos.

Y eso es el género en los ángeles, ¿lo habéis comprendido? ¿A que no es tan difícil? Pues ahora me lo aplicáis a otres humanes y os dejáis de gilipolleces.

Seguramente alguna se pregunte: ¿y esto, a qué viene? Sencillo, primero, para que tratéis mejor a otres de vuestres hermanes humanes y luego, para comprender el proceso de transformación de Rafael hacia Crowley en algo tan sencillo como disfrutar de la vida y lo que tenía concedido.

Esto comenzó varios turnos después de tomar a Aziraphale como aprendiz no oficial. A pesar de la felicidad de tener a alguien que le ayudase tanto y tan bien, Rafael no tardó en llegar a uno de sus enormes bloqueos creadores. Esto le producía lo que vosotras llamáis ansiedad y le costaba mucho gestionarla. Claro estaba, que era la primera vez que iba a tener un ataque ante su ángel y eso incentivó más la problemática. Pero este, al ver que su maestro empezaba a encontrarse mal, le abrazó con delicadeza y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza:

—¿Te canto una canción? A los niños les ayuda. —El arcángel asintió, incapaz de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración—. Lo primero, vamos a suspirar juntos, ¿te parece?

Le animó a hacer bocanadas grandes y espaciadas, mientras le acariciaba y le consolaba, reclamándole centrarse en él. Rafael se concentró en respirar y en los dedos de su aprendiz, incluso cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los mimos. Luego, se acurrucó más en el cuello del ángel y se dejó mimar.

—¿Estás bien, Raf-raf? —preguntó Ashmodiel, que en el fondo era y es un amor.

Los niños estaban arremolinados alrededor, preocupados porque su nuevo cuidador-no-cuidador lo estaba pasando mal. Aunque por suerte, su ángel le distrajo rápidamente.

—Es que hay un problema técnico difícil de arreglar y se ha preocupado un poquito de más, mis niños.

—¡Pues vente a jugar! —sugirió Ophaniel y los niños asintieron. Rafael se negó, a punto de empezar de nuevo a hiperventilar.

—Creo que tendremos que enseñar a mi querido maestro cómo es la diversión, pero paso a paso, ¿verdad? —Los pequeños asintieron y volvió a hacerle respirar para relajarle.

El arcángel volvió a dejarse llevar por ese momento de relajación y lo disfrutó. La verdad era que no tenía de qué agobiarse: llevaban muchísimo trabajo adelantado, sobre todo desde que los cuatro creadores principales se empezaron a reunir aparte. Había sido idea de Raziel, porque sospechaba que algunos modelos iban a dar problemas y en las comunales no sacaban nada, solo cuando se juntaba con Sariel, Samael y Rafael. Así, juntaban pequeñas locuras, hacían _braingstorming_ y, si tenías suerte, te ibas con suficientes ideas para la próxima visita-reunión con Madre, es decir Conmigo.

También era cierto que había decidido reducir el ritmo y llegar al mismo nivel que los otros arcángeles. Remiel y Samael le apoyaron con rapidez cuando llegaron las quejas de Michael sobre su productividad. Sus otros dos hermanos defendieron más la nueva calidad de sus trabajos, mucho más complejos y completos.

El problema era que Rafael era muy responsable con respecto a su trabajo. Incluso como demonio, se tomaba muy en serio lo que tuviera entre manos para que saliera bien. De ahí que fuera tan bueno en todas sus facetas, aunque no siempre feliz.

Así que, para calmar a su mente y evitar entrar en los ciclos de pensamientos oscuros, decidió hacer lo único que conocía en ese momento como diversión: preguntarle a su ángel sobre sus cosas:

—Aziraphale, ¿por qué hoy te percibo en masculino? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—Porque hoy soy masculino —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Por qué? —insistió el arcángel.

Lo que también le gustaba de su aprendiz, era que siempre le respondía a sus preguntas, sin importar la que fuera. No se ofendía si era intrusivo sin darse cuenta, porque le recordaba a sus niños: insaciable por conocer todo. Aziraphale aceptaba, adoraba y alentaba esa curiosidad. La Casualidad hace unos emparejamientos maravillosos.

—No siempre me siento igual, ¿sabes, querido? —empezó a explicarse—. Cuando me miro, cuando me hablo, cuando me percibo… Cambia, cambia cada cierto tiempo y a veces es solo físico y, otras, es mi alma quien clama una o más diferencias.

—¿Cambia en qué sentido?

Por lo que Aziraphale se dedicó durante algunas horas a hacerse entender. No usó la metáfora de los pulpos y las cajas, pero consiguió transmitir la idea a su maestro, que le pareció algo fascinante y lógico, extremadamente lógico y sencillo. Tanto como para no caer en ello sin ayuda de otra persona.

—Oi, ángel, ¿me ayudas a cambiarme? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se hace?

Así, Aziraphale le fue explicando los pasos para cambiar el cuerpo y la mente de Rafael. Fue probando poco a poco, hasta que, de pronto, encontró una configuración que le hizo sentirse liberade. No entendía cómo se podía sentir una tan bien en su piel. Era un milagro a su manera. Incluso le dio por desfilar delante de niños y aprendiz, orgullose.

—¿Por qué une se siente tan bien así?

—Porque te haces caso —explicó una de las niñas—. Zira nos dice que hay que escucharse para aprender a sentirse bien.

—Aunque a veces es muy difícil —prosiguió otre niñe.

—Yo no me entiendo cuando hablo, ¿hablo y pienso en idiomas diferentes?

—Espera, vamos a finalizar nuestra obra, queride —aseguró Aziraphale y le hizo sentarse para acariciarle la cara y empezar a llenarla de color.

Al acabar, Rafael conjuró un espejo y se miró. Sonrió, perpleje al encontrarse su rostro realzado con colores fuertes, hermosos, como cuando jugaba con sus hermanos en als estrellas. Tenía rezón, así estaba incluso mejor.

—¿Cómo es posible que se pueda mejorar y sentirse mejor? —preguntó Rafael.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan hermose y maravillose? —alabó el ángel abrazándole—. Me temo no poder tener respuestas para todo. Me gusta pensar que es parte de su Plan y es inefable.

Eso hizo que la mente del arcángel se desbloquease y volviera la creatividad con fuerza. Acabó varios bocetos y fue a la reunión con sus hermanos. Al verle llegar, Gabriel suspiró:

—Rafael, mantén el decoro y preséntate en aquello con lo que se te bendijo.

—No —se negó con una sonrisa—, me siento muy bien así y voy a mantener esta configuración.

Ante una respuesta tan contundente para ser su hermano pequeño. Los mayores no dijeron nada, aunque pusieron malas caras. No os confundáis, cualquier otro ángel habría recibido una bronca y un castigo ejemplar, Rafael era su igual y por eso no se atrevían. Ahora bien, eso no quitaba para que fueran a ver cómo era que su hermane estaba cambiando tanto y se estaba haciendo ingobernable, tenían que atajar ese problema. Fue algo que se dijeron Michael, Gabriel y Uriel y eso presentaba problemas.

¿Los demás? Estaban asombrados por el cambio y a buenas. Ya era hora de que le otre se impusiera e hiciera su voluntad.

—Bien dicho, hermanite —aseguró Samael con felicidad—. Te sienta muy bien, te veo mucho más relajade.

Sariel y Raziel le hicieron gestos para seguir después de aquella reunión. Lo hicieron, cuando se vieron juntos los cuatro creadores, Rafael les explicó lo que le había dicho Aziraphale, aunque sin nombrarle.

—Eso podría solventar los problemas con algunas razas de peces y anfibios —alabó su hermano Samael—. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Ya bueno, cosas que pasan.

—Lo que te esté pasando, mantenlo —pidió Raziel—, te veo mucho mejor, más…

—Feliz y relajado —comentó Sariel y los demás le dieron la razón.

—Más como deberías verte siempre —aseguró SAmael sin dejar de abrazarle. Rafael se dejaba, porque le debía mucho por su aprendiz.

Tras esa reunión, Samael se llevó dos ideas: el germen para sus teorías sobre género que se convertirían en una revolución celestial y la certeza de que algo le pasaba a su hermano. Iba averiguarlo, se prometió. Eso y visitar a Aziraphale para poder enseñarle un poco más. Sabía que la clave para Rafael era ese ángel. Tenía demasiada razón.

Tiempo después de aquello, diría que semanas, Aziraphale y los niños consiguieron que el arcángel empezara a jugar y a divertirse, cosas pequeñitas, tampoco os creáis. Pero lo suficiente para empezar a pensar en lo que realmente deseaba en la vida más allá de crear y curar, es decir, de estar al servicio de los demás.

Un día en que Rafael fue a tener otro gran bloqueo con respecto a una de sus ideas sobre las plantas. Raziel le había pedido si podía añadir algo a su diseño que sirviera de alimento para algunos animales. Era una gran idea, pero no conseguía darle un sentido en su esquema: ¿para qué necesitarían las plantas algo comestible? ¿Las hojas podían ser comestibles? ¿Debía tener sabor agradable? ¿Los humanos podrían utilizarlo? Ya habían empezado a repartir las personas a cargo y a él le darían los suyos en cuanto presentara a su ángel en sociedad. No estaba preparado para eso.

Iba a agobiarse de nuevo y su aprendiz estaba en el jardín con los niños. Así que saltó por encima de su hueco, donde los dos se reunían para trabajar y vio como Jophiel, otra de las niñas, aterrizaba en el suelo con un crujido desagradable y empezaba a llorar, desconsolada. Aziraphale la cogió en brazos y la acunó. Rafael corrió a su encuentro y detuvo a su aprendiz cuando este iba a usar un chasquido para hacer un milagro.

—Nunca cures así —le explicó. No habían practicado nada de medicina y se dio cuenta de que tenían abandonada esa faceta—. Eso causa muchísima confusión en la persona y el dolor permanece.

Eso pasaba porque el cerebro no asimilaba el proceso y seguía recibiendo señales de daño.

—Pero ¡me duele mucho! —sollozó la niña y Aziraphale la consoló:

—Querida, Rafael es el mayor conocedor del cuerpo angelical, ¿no creer que se merece una oportunidad para ser escuchado?

Ella asintió, pero las lágrimas siguieron rorando por su cara.

—Bien, Aziraphale —le pidió. Ni le pidió que calmase y consolase a la persona, eso era algo completamente asimilado por su aprendiz—. Lo primero, es hacer un repaso rápido de los daños con la magia. Luego, curar como si estuvieras creando: con lentitud, paso a paso, comprobar cada plano material del cuerpo y asegurándote de que todas las conexiones se mantienen. ¿De acuerdo? Pues exuda todo tu amor y cariño y así podrás hacerlo mejor.

Los dos lo hicieron a la vez y sus poderes se entremezclaron: Rafael era mucho más suave y delicado, Aziraphale, cálido y dejaba un rastro de alivio mental. Hasta en eso se compenetraban, pensó el maestro con orgullo y una punzada de amor. En pocos instantes después, Jophiel estaba saltando con sus compañeros, feliz y aliviada. Aunque es una niña, los niños saben conseguir mucho más de lo que un adulto piensa.

—Ahora que estás mejor —dijo Rafael, más tranquilo—, nosotros nos volvemos…

—Pero ¿no vais a jugar conmigo para consolarme? —sollozó y sus ojos brillaron, tristes. El arcángel se preguntó cómo podía conseguir convencerle de que estaban torturando a su corazón, cuando había estado perfectamente unos minutos antes.

—Aziraphale siempre nos consuela jugando, ¿verdad, Zira? —Más caras compungidas, aterradoramente poderosas.

—Tenemos que seguir trabajando —balbuceó el arcángel.

—¡Porfiporfiporfi! —repitieron una y otra vez sin respirar y con ojos enormes, chantajistas.

Rafael sudó, tenían el mismo poder de convicción que Samael y no era capaz de negarle nada a su hermano mayor.

—Entended que tenemos…

—¡Nonononono! ¡Jugadjugadjugadjugad!

—¿Y si nos ayudáis a Rafael y a mí con un experimento? —preguntó Aziraphale y el arcángel asintió.

Los niños les devolvieron un gesto poco convencido. Sin embargo, ante la complicidad de su aprendiz, prosiguió:

—Es súper secreto y, eh, cosmológicamente importante… De ángeles mayores, eso.

—¿Pueden participar Rayitas? —preguntó Ophaniel.

—¿Y Motitas?

Así, los niños empezaron a enlistar todas sus mascotas animales que habían creado los dos adultos para ellos. Eran muchos, no voy a nombrarlos todos, porque lo importante es que estaban invitados a ese experimento y sirvieron de mucho. A fin de cuentas, se buscaba que los animales se sintieran atraídos por esas creaciones y necesitaban calibrar olores, sabores y colores para que las comieran.

Así que, comenzaron con el juego de seguir las indicaciones infantiles y crearon así la primera pieza de fruta: una manzana roja. Si el drama es un pañuelo, la ironía es un pegote de mocos enorme.

Eso sí, la primera manzana no tuvo nada de éxito porque sabía fatal. Así que hubo que arreglar el sabor y salió dulce y crujiente. Por lo que los niños y Rafael siguieron sus líneas metralleta de pensamiento con preguntas como: ¿todas son así? ¿Podría haber más sabores? A Aziraphale se le ocurrió hacer una fruta muy amarga y casi se ahogó:

—Esto solo mejoraría si a ese amargor se le uniera algo de dulzor —explicó mientras intentaba limpiarse la lengua—. Es muy desagradable.

Ante esa respuesta, su maestro le abrazaba y le consolaba con una sonrisa. A veces, crear era muy duro.

Sin embargo, esos pequeños fallos les llevaban a la siguiente pregunta: si alguna pieza era amarga o más salada, ¿podría cambiarse usando algún elemento diferenciador? Así, entre los allí presentes, empezaron a crear una enorme variedad de frutas de colores, tamaños y sabores porque los niños no pensaban con lógica y eso hizo que Rafael y Aziraphale se unieran encantados a su juego. Así y sin dejar de divertirse, los dos adultos consiguieron enlazar e integrar las frutas, verduras, algunos tubérculos y la caña de azúcar en el esquema vegetal del universo: incluso consiguieron darle necesidad a las plantas de esos sabores gracias a las semillas, entre otras cosas. Cuando llevó la enorme cesta de frutas a sus hermanos, estos se maravillaron y ayudaron a dar incluso muchas más ideas. Cuando llegara a mí, podría hacer mayores combinaciones y crear todo lo que conocéis ahora.

Más alabanzas por su labor, más sospechas para Samael de que debía averiguar que pasaba y una idea formándose en la cabeza de Rafael. La cual acabó de tomar forma en el mismo instante en que volvió, cuando se encontró a Aziraphale jugando con sus niños con una burbuja de No-Realidad, en la que estaban encerradas nubes de lluvia.

—Oi, ángel —saludó Rafael—. Tenemos que seguir con el trabajo, así que…

Los niños no dudaron en lanzársela a la cabeza y la burbuja estalló, empapando por completo al arcángel y dejando tras de sí olor a ozono. Estaba perplejo y una parte de él deseaba entrar en modo furia contra los angelitos. Pero otra parte…

—¡Niños, Rafael no estaba jugando! Debéis ser deportivos y…

Otra parte gritaba «vendetta» y se unió a la diversión. Su maestro gritó y creó varias burbujas de lluvia que lanzó a los niños. Estos exclamaron y rieron, mientras huían de la venganza del otro adulto. Este les persiguió con insistencia. Incapaz de mantenerse serio. Se carcajeaba carcajearse y sentía feliz, necesitaba hacer algo así.

—¡Rafael, eres peor que mis peques! —le regañó Aziraphale con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando intentó responderle, Ashmodiel había cogido otra de las burbujas y se la lanzó de nuevo, empapándole más.

—¡Pero defiende a tu maestro! ¡Van a convertirme en sopa y no haces nada! —se quejó y tiró de su aprendiz para seguir con el juego.

Así, los dos persiguieron a los pequeños y trataron de defenderse como podían. Porque tendrían más poder y serían más altos, pero los canijos eran un ejército infatigable e imposible de reducir. Si no me creéis, preguntadle a cualquier persona que pase mucho tiempo con niños cómo funcionan. Os dirán que son una máquina de movimiento perpetuo.

Como buen guardián de su amor, el aprendiz extendió sus alas y protegió a Rafael de todas las gotas que caían. Había que no le gustaba mojarse porque, según otros arcángeles, parecía como que se encogiera. A Aziraphale le encantaba mojado. A Aziraphale le encantaba Rafael, no entiendo para qué digo frases distinguiendo cada modo rafaélico-crowleiano, cuando el ángel era fan incondicional. Era cierto que tenía momentos favoritos, como ese, en el que su maestro estaba carcajeándose a gritos como los niños, sonreía y disfrutaba de ese momento de libertad, en que incluso era un tanto perverso y no pensaba en lo que sus hermanos mayores dirían. Lo que se traduciría a día de hoy como: le gusta mucho más Crowley y es algo que siempre reconoce.

Las burbujas iban y venían por todas partes. Era una lucha sin cuartel que evolucionó hacia los secos contra los mojados, que acabó cuando llegó el momento de otra reunión y la última burbuja fue en dirección a Rafael. Sin embargo, Aziraphale la interceptó y acabó completamente empapado. No supo por qué, para el arcángel eso resultó demasiado divertido, cuando quiso abrazar a su ángel para no perder el equilibrio, ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron, felices.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Aziraphale.

—¿Veo?

—Que por eso me gusta estar con los niños: todo lo que se aprende y trabajan lo convierten en un juego, ¿no es maravilloso?

Lo era y jamás había salido de un bloqueo de forma tan buena. Podía decir que su cerebro se sentía relajado, dispuesto a trabajar. Se quedó con esa idea para la siguiente reunión, apartó a Samael y le preguntó. A lo que su hermano respondió:

—Claro, descansar y divertirse, ya sabes… No sabes —Le miró con decepción de hermano mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que Rafael se cuidase tan mal?—. No puedes centrarte solo en el trabajo, debes hacer más cosas en la vida, como jugar, venir a visitarme, contarme qué te hace tan feliz últimamente… Tener algo más allá de la creación y sanación, ya sabes. ¿Ya sabes?

—Sí, eso creo —pensó Rafael y se marchó a reflexionar.

Empezaba a tener lo de la diversión: los momentos entre reuniones pasaban más rápido y cuando se juntaba con los creadores, también. Trabajaba más y menos, tenía ideas que le gustaban más… Se rio al darse cuenta de que todos habían tenido razón al pedirle que se buscase un aprendiz. ¿Aprendices? Porque los niños también ayudaban a desbloquearse y a sacar nuevas ideas.

Tenía la diversión para nuevas ideas, los cambios de cuerpo para sentirse y expresarse mejor… Y su aprendiz que le envalentonaba a hacer lo que quisiera, niños con los que jugar y sus hermanos para pedir consejo. Su corazón saltó con alegría y se dijo que todo le gustaba mucho más ahora, mucho más que cuando hacía las estrellas.

—Soy feliz —se reconoció, sorprendido—. Soy muy feliz.

Le llamé, me estaba gustando mucho su línea de pensamiento. Le pedí que me la comentase y la conclusión a la que había llegado:

—Creo que necesito más momentos de diversión y descanso, Madre.

—Tienes toda la razón, podrías probar con el invento de dormir. A los animales les está ayudando mucho.

—Podría ser —comentó, pensativo. Se estaba imaginando tumbado en el regazo de Aziraphale como hacían los niños y se le escapó una enorme sonrisa—. Creo que lo voy a probar ahora mismo.

—Hazlo, no pierdas más tiempo conmigo —le animé.

Así que, cuando volvió a la explanada, se acurrucó en el regazo de su ángel hacia su barriga para poder abrazarle y verse rodeado por su dulce olor. El aprendiz se recolocó, porque estaba preparando una nueva idea y cerró los ojos. El maestro no se durmió hasta que una mano no le acarició los rizos y le cantó con dulzura. Sin duda alguna, eso era felicidad. Ni siquiera se amargó cuando su cerebro le dijo: a ver lo que dura.

_Spoiler alert_: siempre es poco, muy poco.


	8. Inventemos los besos antes que a los franceses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiii, aunque no creo que muchas personas me anden leyendo, debo pedir disculpas por el retraso. Pero llevo unas cuantas semanas un poco caóticas. A ver si consigo ponerme al día. Celebremos mi cumple con un capi cuqui ^^

Como ya os he comentado, casi todos los humanos habían sido asignados a un arcángel. Solo faltaba la de Rafael, pero todavía no se había realizado el concurso. No es que no hubiera puesto fecha, es que necesitaba que ocurriese cierto encuentro o si no, la cosa no cuadraría. Así que, el día ante del concurso, al ver que el asunto no se movía, la Casualidad empezó a actuar por dos frentes.

Lo importante en este momento era una nueva moda. Los aprendices de Uriel, Michael y Gabriel estaban compartiendo su nuevo descubrimiento con otros aprendices: los besos. Si os lo preguntáis, la respuesta es no, no fueron los descubridores. En realidad era una cosa de los humanos, pero esto iba a ser el pan nuestro de cada día: personas descubren algo, a los ángeles le gusta y se lo apropian. Solo los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis fueron invención puramente celestial. Creo que dejaré un enorme silencio con respecto a esto último.

Volviendo a los besos, que sé que he captado vuestra atención, los aprendices se colocaron en buena parte de las oficinas a hacer demostraciones prácticas. Deberíais haberlo visto, la situación estaba entre un botellón adolescente donde todos se enrollaban con todos por presión social, una serie que intenta reflejar su realidad y una discoteca a las tres de la mañana. Olía a hormonas, desesperación y presión, maravilloso.

Pista: no.

Ese día, Aziraphale fue a la Ciudad de Plata a devolver unos pergaminos a la Guarda de Manuscritos y, de camino, se encontró con sus compañeros besándose entre sí. Algunes solo eran contactos pequeños, como caricias de mariposa que causaban cosquillas, otres se dedicaban a los besos franceses. Sí, los besos franceses se crearon antes que Francia, los demonios decidieron emplazarlos allí por sugerencia de su departamento de marketing.

—¡Ey, cuidador Aziraphale! —saludó Hanael, la mano derecha de Raziel—. ¿Has visto el nuevo descubrimiento de los otros arcángeles?

Hanael era muy delgado, incluso la cara, y tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos claros como él, sonreía mucho. Además, como aprendiz favorito de un arcángel, creaba animales. Le encantaban los sapos y siempre llevaba consigo un sapo y un camaleón. ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿En serio os tengo que decir que era Hastur antes de caer? Oh, bueno, pues sigamos. Además de ser poseedor de esta descripción larga, este ángel era con uno de los pocos con los que Aziraphale se llevaba bien. Solían charlar cuando se encontraban y siempre experimentaban juntos las novedades, porque se tenían confianza y hasta se consideraban amigos.

—No, ¿en qué consiste, querido? —preguntó Aziraphale con curiosidad—. Todo el mundo parece muy enfrascado con la novedad.

—Se llama beso. Creo que se lo han robado a los humanos, porque suelen salir con estas cosas tan divertidas —le confesó en un susurro.

—Eso no está bien, deberían reclamar ese gesto como suyo.

—Tienes razón, pero los dos sabemos que no les harán caso.

—Tal me temo –reconoció con tristeza.

Hanael no quería que estuviera triste, así que cambió de tema. Sentía curiosidad y necesitaba a su compañero.

—¿Sabes? Dicen muy difícil resistirse a un beso, porque es maravilloso. Es como abrazar con la boca y tiene millones de combinaciones para que siempre expreses algo diferente. Si es así, iba a proponer que se convirtiese en el lenguaje del afecto.

—¿Podrías relatar una historia con esos gestos?

—Quiero intentarlo con mi maestro cuando vuelva a mi santuario —aseguró Hanael—. ¿Quieres probarlo? Hay algunos que puedes usar con los niños: hacen cosquillas y te hacen sentir bien.

Aziraphale lo pensó un momento y aceptó su oferta. Con Hanael estaba a salvo, no tenía que preocuparse. Además, cuando su compañero empezó con los de la cara y los abrazos, debía reconocer que uno se sentía muy bien. Algunos hacían muchas cosquillas, como había prometido y otros, reconfortaban. Le pidió turno y se los devolvió. Le encantaba darlos también y había un toma y daca de esas muestras de afecto, era mucho mejor.

—Tienes razón, a los niños les va a entusiasmar, pero sospecho que serán grandes defensores de los de tipo «baboso» —aseguró el ángel con una carcajada—. ¿Hay más tipos?

—Creo que hay uno para algo que llaman amantes. —Volvía a usar un tono lleno de secretos.

—¿Amantes? ¿Eso qué es? —preguntó el aprendiz lleno de curiosidad.

—Solo he oído rumores de que iban a hacer un experimento, pero es algo de sentimientos profundos. De los que nos gustan —respondió Hanael—. Dicen que distingues a una o más personas con una serie de emociones muy fuertes y potentes.

—Entonces, la Todopoderosa iría en ese grupo ¿no?

—En teoría.

—Esa duda presagia problemas.

—Es que la Hacedora va por un lado y los amantes, por otro. Parece ser que hay cosas que querrías hacer con esa personas o personas y no con Nuestra Señora, de ahí llamarles amantes. Los besas en otras partes, implica usar otros gestos, harías lo imposible por ellos…

Los dos miraron alrededor y parecía que los demás habían pasado a ese nivel de los besos de amantes. Vamos, se estaban metiendo manos y lenguas por todas partes, pero al ver sus expresiones, no parecía muy prometedor. Los dos se miraron y suspiraron. A veces, les sacaba de quicio que los demás hicieran las cosas sin pensar.

Sin embargo y no sin cierta Casualidad, se les coló a ambos la imagen de cierto maestro al que adoraban. Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron para sí. Sí, eran las únicas personas que encajaban en esa descripción, y sería maravilloso besarle así. No, a ver, no os dé los siete males: cada aprendiz con su maestro.

La Casualidad estaba empezando a pavimentar el romance, ¿qué pasa? Cada cual tiene sus necesidades en esta eternidad.

Al ver que podía ser una actividad disfrutable y tener a alguien a quien querían al lado, parecía lógico hacer un pequeño ensayo.

—Podríamos darle una oportunidad a esa clase de besos —sugirió Aziraphale—. Tal vez algún día sean necesarios para expresarnos con nuestro amante.

Su compañero aceptó y lo hicieron. Sí, el primer beso de nuestro ángel no fue con su maestro, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Cosas que pasan.

Si alguien les hubiera preguntado a ambos, habrían dicho que era muy placentero. Les encantó y la combinación de lengua, caricias y confianza para ser torpe daba un aliciente imposible con otros. Estaban impacientes por enseñárselo a sus respectivos maestros.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Be con curiosidad.

Al separarse, los dos se giraron a ella y a Samael, que les sonreía. Ambos iban cargados con cientos de pergaminos sobre ideas sobre los humanos. Los otros dos aprendices cogieron parte del peso para ayudarles.

—Probábamos eso de los besos —explicó Hanael—. ¿Gustas, Be? Es muy divertido y te hace sentir muy bien.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas de humanos.

—Querida, ¿no llevas entre tus manos asuntos sobre ese tema? —preguntó Aziraphel, inseguro.

—Me corrijo: tengo que centrarme en otras cosas de humanos, como el parto. —Al ver su cara de circunstancias, supieron que no era algo que quisieran probar.

—Este último parecía muy intenso, ¿no? —preguntó el arcángel con curiosidad, y para cambiar de tema, porque Be lo había pasado muy mal al ser testigo del primer parto. Lo comprendía, era demasiado para cualquiera.

Lo comprendo, es demasiado para cualquiera y por eso se lo dejé a un segmento concreto de la población humana.

—Sí, solo era práctica. Sentíamos curiosidad —prosiguió Hanael.

—¿Y para quién es el debut? —inquirió y los dos callaron. No iban a decir que sus maestros.

Entonces, Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que no había solucionado la situación con el Hermano Mayor. No sabía muy bien qué decirle a Samael. Técnicamente, seguía siendo su maestro, aunque en su mente, corazón y aprendizaje, ese era el puesto de su Rafael. Tenía que explicarle que había aceptado a otro como maestro, era lo más honrado. Por suerte, el susodicho se dio cuenta, pero creyó que era por su preocupación de cara al concurso del día siguiente.

—¿Os adelantáis? —pidió el arcángel, preocupado—. Necesito hablar un momento con Aziraphale.

A fin de cuentas, había descuidado al pobre y no iba a estar preparado para la prueba. Tenía que ganar o habría mucho dolor. No, eso no era melodrama, sino cierto. Por ejemplo, de la lista de candidatos que había dado Raziel, estaba incluido Hanael y era el que más papeletas tenía para triunfar. ¿No veis el problema del Universo y la Casualidad? Esta victoria habría sido separar a una parejita muy bien avenida. No, la respuesta correcta era ese ángel que le miró con ojos dubitativos.

—Esta noche he hecho hueco para que podamos entrenar. Mañana es el día del concurso y debes estar preparado.

Tengo que admitir que había sido cosa Mía. Era absurdo distraer a dos arcángeles así, más si tenemos en cuenta de que el aprendiz ya estaba con su verdadero maestro. Así que, teniendo la oportunidad de poder hacer lo correcto, Aziraphale la aprovechó

—Oh, no debes preocuparte, querido —suspiró, aliviado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Has estado practicando?

—Sí, pero es que mis circunstancias han cambiado. —Tanto, que se sentía muy impaciente por volver al lado de Rafael y enseñarle lo de los besos—. He encontrado a un nuevo maestro.

Samael se congeló de puro terror. Nonononono, pensó y deseó poder correr en círculos, no podía haberse buscado a otro. Tenía que unirse a Rafael y más ahora, que empezaba ser más feliz. Necesitaba a ESE aprendiz para completar la transformación de su hermano. Iba a empezar a gritar de pura desesperación y furia contra sí mismo; eso le pasaba por ser un descuidado y confiar en exceso en su carisma. Sin embargo, el arcángel sonrió y dijo con sinceridad:

—Me alegro que alguien te haya atendido como merecías. ¿Me devuelves los papiros? Es que tendrás que ir a entrenar, ¿no?

—Eso me temo, muchas gracias por tu comprensión. Aunque…

—¡Ohnotepreocupes! —Había sonado mucho a Rafael, carraspeó y trató de sonar tranquilo—: Ya hablaremos mañana en el concurso, tú vete.

En cuanto el ángel emprendió el vuelo, los papeles de sus manos desaparecieron y Be le alcanzó. No se había marchado, había mandado todo al santuario y le había dado las gracias a Hanael por su ayuda. Eso era más urgente.

—Hay que ver quién es ese maestro, quitarle de en medio y hacer entrar en razón a Aziraphale —explicó la aprendiz y le siguió sin darle tiempo a su maestro a entender lo que ocurría.

Samael tardó en reaccionar, pero se puso en poco tiempo a la altura de Be. El otro ángel estaba planeando con rapidez, parecía ir con mucha prisa.

—Este va a hablar con su maestro, lo presiento —aseguró Be con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Y si se van a besar? —se preocupó—. ¡Eso debe ser muy serio y unificador! ¡Lo debería hacer con Rafael!

—Céntrate.

—Es culpa mía, debería haber estado más encima —se lamentó el arcángel.

—O no lo hagas y déjate llevar por el drama, lo que prefieras.

Su aprendiz le obligó a aterrizar entre los pliegues que rodeaban la explanada de los niños. Para sorpresa de ambos, allí había otro ángel para cuidar de los niños. Este señalo al otro extremo de donde se encontraban Samael y Be. Tendrían que moverse para descubrir al ladrón de aprendices. Iban a hacerle entrar en razón y más, al ver la explanada llena de niños y animales. Había aprendido a crear, era señal inequívoca de que su verdadero maestro era Rafael y no ese otro ángel misterioso.

Mientras, Aziraphale se sentaba en la pared que su maestro y él usaban para preparar sus creaciones. Tragó saliva, entre nervioso e impaciente al ver a su maestro mirando sus apuntes. Con determinación, le quitó los papeles de las manos con una sonrisa. Quería toda su atención, sobre todo cuando su corazón empezó a latir con tanta rapidez y su cuerpo tembló, ansioso por enseñarle la novedad. Cuando le miró con una sonrisa y supo que no había anda más en el cielo que él, le dijo:

—Los aprendices de Michael han descubierto algo maravilloso llamado beso.

—¿En serio esos inútiles han hecho algo digno de mención? —se quejó con amargor—. Me sorprende, se lo habrán quitado a los humanos y…

Se calló al sentir su cuerpo temblar de placer de ese contacto. Su ángel le besó con lentitud en la mejilla, disfrutando del tacto de la piel de Rafael contra sus labios. Eso era mucho mejor que con Hanael, sin duda alguna.

—Así que beso —comentó Rafael con un tono de voz demasiado agudo y carraspeó.

Su aprendiz asintió y le dio otro en la frente, otro en la nariz y, cuando llegó a los labios, los dos se miraron expectantes y nerviosos por la anticipación. Aziraphale le tomó con delicadeza la cara entre sus manos, acarició al arcángel los labios con el pulgar y, luego, las mejillas. Luego, unieron sus rostros y se besaron por primera vez en los labios. Eran torpes, los dientes chocaron al principio y las lenguas no sabían muy bien donde tenían que ir y, aun así, para ellos no había gesto más perfecto. Su cuerpo ardió, su corazón les golpeaba en las costillas y en su mente no existía el universo más allá del otro. Disfrutaron del tacto de sus pieles, del sabor de sus lenguas, de los gemidos del otro contra su cuerpo. Las manos empezaron a recorrer otro camino, las bocas otros movimientos y se dedicaron a descubrirse el uno al otro. Tardaron unos momentos en reajustarse y fue mucho mejor, obviamente, era algo que requería práctica y dejarse llevar.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Rafael respiró profundamente y con voz enfadada, dijo:

—Oi, ángel, eres un profesor terrible.

—¿Disculpa, querido? —preguntó Aziraphale, sorprendido.

—Lo que oyes: estás yendo muy rápido y no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona esto. Necesito que me lo repitas con muuuuchos más ejemplos y muuuucho más despacio.

El aprendiz se rio con picardía y asintió. Iba a disfrutar de ese momento largo y tendido.

—Tienes razón, mi querido maestro. He sido un descuidado y un irresponsable con respecto a tu aprendizaje, ¿me permites subsanarlo?

—Te lo ordeno.

El otro volvió a su mejilla y fue besando la piel con gestos suaves, apenas espaciados por un milímetro y dispuestos a cubrir toda la piel de su amante. No tenía dudas de que Rafael era su amante, aunque no supiera lo que significase.

—Despacito, me cuesta mucho quedar con las ideas nuevas y esta es muy confusa —ordenó su maestro y trató de aguantarse la risa cuando escuchó las carcajadas del otro.

—Terriblemente abstracta.

—Espera, repite ese último, que no me queda claro cómo hacerlo —insistió el otro entre suspiros.

—Podríamos estar así toda la noche, hasta la prueba de mañana —sugirió el aprendiz se dirigía hacia la punta de la nariz—. Estoy muy inquieto con la prueba de mañana.

—Distraeremos tu mente, no te preocupes —aseguró.

Aunque le había pedido que fuera despacio, no pudo evitar cogerle el rostro entre sus manos y besarle de nuevo en los labios. La Casualidad, era la Casualidad que les encantase a los dos eso de los besos de amantes.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —exclamó Samael, interrumpiéndoles.

Rafael, movido por su vergüenza, se separó abruptamente de su ángel y se ocultó tras sus alas. El corazón le latía mil por hora y las mejillas le ardían. No esperaba ser pillado en esa falta. Un segundo, ¿se podía considerar falta confraternizar con su aprendiz? Lo cierto era que no estaba trabajando y eso sí podía ser considerado una falta.

Aziraphale miró a Be y a su maestro, ambos sonrieron aliviados. Oh, claro, no le había dicho quién era su maestro y había insistido mucho en que debía ser para Rafael. Debía haberse quedado preocupado de que se hubiera ido con otro arcángel. Aunque no sabía con cual, ninguno era tan maravilloso como el suyo.

—Mi querido maestro —presentó el ángel, más que nada por educación y acabar de solucionar la situación.

—Ya veo, va… Voy a tener que hablar con mi hermano pequeño muy seriamente, ¿nos disculpáis? —pidió Samael y le ayudó a levantarse.

—No, mejor que no —murmuró Rafael, pero Be había cogido a Aziraphale del brazo.

Cuando se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, los dos arcángeles se sentaron juntos. El mayor empezó a tirar de las plumas del pequeño con delicadeza para obligarle a salir de su escondrijo.

La conversación de los aprendices fue más bien una planificación del futuro. Consiguieron pensar en cómo ayudarse a esconder los planos por si las moscas. Los aprendices de otros arcángeles solían boicotearlos para hacer quedar peor a sus maestros. Además de que tendrían que hacer una reunión con las otras manos derechas para trabajar juntos. Esa era Be, desde el principio organizando el mundo alrededor: unas veces era un grupo de apoyo de aguantar a arcángeles y otras, el mismo infierno.

Mientras, Samael había conseguido que Rafael asomara un ojo por entre los pliegues de sus alas. Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, tenía razón en que ese era el aprendiz indicado y en que le estaba ayudando mucho.

—¿Hace cuánto os conocéis? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Desde tu última lección —balbuceó, todavía avergonzado—. Oi, eres un inútil enseñando, no te diste cuenta de que tenía mala postura y miedo de hacer estallar al bicho.

El Hermano Mayor sonrió, era por eso que Yo le había distraído: porque ya se habían encontrado y necesitaban sus momentos a solas para… Pues posiblemente para trabajar mucho, tanto como para que su hermano se relajase y se dejase querer.

—Sigue siendo mi aprendiz hasta mañana, cuando gane. Así que no me respondas mal, porque te lo quito —bromeó. Al ver la cara espantada de Rafael, se retractó—: Nononono, no era en serio. Es tu aprendiz, tu todo y jamás os apartaría al uno del lado del otro, te doy mi palabra.

Esa promesa iba a cumplirla hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque supusiera hacer caer a Aziraphel, pero me estoy adelantando.

Rafael separó las alas y miró a Samael con expresión insegura. El segundo entendió rápidamente su preocupación: temería estar haciendo algo incorrecto e inapropiado con su ángel. Le atrajo de un abrazo, le cubrió con sus alas, le acunó y acarició sus rizos pelirrojos.

—Madre sabía lo que hacía al encarrilarme hacia él —trató de calmarle—. Desde que está a tu lado, eres más feliz y libre, disfrutas de tus labores. Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así y lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a mi hermano favorito.

—Pero los demás…

—Los demás no tienen que interceder en lo que os traigáis entre manos, a menos que sea algo malvado. ¿Dirías que es malvado? —Rafael negó con la cabeza—. Y sé que no os veis forzados a agradaros el uno al otro, por como os hemos…

—¡Oi, no sigas por ahí!

Podía sentir como se enrojecía y el calor de su cara, se rio de su suplicio. Incluso estaba convencido de que sonreía.

—Sabes que puedes contar con Sariel, Raziel, Remiel y conmigo para ayudarte con los demás —aseguró y era cierto—. A Madre no hay que convencerla, fue ella la que me guio hasta él para reuniros. Seguro que tiene grandes planes para los dos.

Es cierto, siempre tengo planes para esos dos tontos.

—Así que, mañana compórtate como siempre. Mira fijamente y pon nerviosos a los otros contendientes si es necesario, pero dejemos que Aziraphale reclame lo que es suyo por derecho propio… Sospecho que su puesto y tu corazón, ¿verdad?

Rafael le empujó tras un balbuceo ininteligible, lo cual hizo que su hermano siguiera con la broma.

—No creo que esas manos y esa lengua fueran solo de curiosidad. Esos besos son para los amantes, que son…

Ni le dejó acabar, le lanzó una bola de No-Realidad con nubes de tormenta y le caló. Samael se relamió de gusto y, sin dejar de sonreír, intentó lanzarle otra en respuesta a su hermano. Rafael se escabulló y corrió a la explanada con los niños.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Qué tengo que contarte lo de los amantes para avergonzarte! —prosiguió el mayor.

—¡Oi, enanos, protegedme! —ordenó a los pequeños y este le miraron ceñudos.

—Tú no eres Aziraphale, a ti no te tenemos que proteger.

Lo cual resultó en una salva de bolas de lluvia contra diferentes cabezas, mientras el arcángel esquivaba los ataques de Samael. Eso hizo que hubiera un contrataque infantil imparable.

Los dos aprendices volvieron y se encontraron cómo Samael y Rafael se lanzaban a los niños y el agua, mientras los pequeños re reían y echaban a volar para apuntar en sus objetivos. Todos se reían a gritos y se maldecían.

—Deberíamos dejarles que se desfoguen y que nos duerman bien esta noche —sugirió Be.

Aziraphale, el respuesta, conjuró un montón de fruta que se comieron mientras comentaban las jugadas.


	9. El chachi concurso más amañado de la Historia del Universo (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas a todes! Siento haber tardado tanto en postear (y eso que tengo capis de sobra), pero es que con la tontería de la vida realtm, pues no me da el tiempo. ESpero que disfrutéis de este capi largo ^^. Kissitos

El chachi concurso más amañado de la Historia del Universo

Para evitar las sospechas de que el concurso estaba amañado (que lo estaba, no hay que mentir), Samael y Be decidieron que lo mejor era que Rafael volviera a su santuario y actuase de forma normal normal. El arcángel aceptó… Al final… Eventualmente… No, realmente le pareció algo terrible. Tanto, que se abrazó a Aziraphale con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvieron que arrancarle de su regazo y arrastrarle por toda la explanada del cielo, mientras dejaba sus dedos marcados en las nubes como un dibujo animado. Ahí se nos ocurrió la idea de los dibujos animados. Tampoco cambió de idea cuando le encerraron con ellos en el santuario del mayor, porque sabían que como llevaran a Rafael al suyo, se escaparía para volver con su aprendiz. Estuvo toda la noche mirando a los humanos con expresión furiosa, con los brazos cruzados y rezongando como un crío. Vamos, lo normal dadas las circunstancias.

—Antes te encantaba estar conmigo —se metió Samael, pero no consiguió que el otro se inmutase en su mono de aprendiz.

—Tú no sabes besar, ni me acaricias la cabeza mientras duermo o me abrazas y… —Hizo todas esas cosas y su hermano suspiró—. Vale, eres bueno en esto.

—Claro que lo soy.

—Pero no eres blandito, ni hueles tan bien.

—No puedo tener tantas ventajas como Aziraphale —respondió Samael con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba tener tantísima razón.

Así que el arcángel consiguió dormir un poco, apenas unas horas. Luego fue el segundo en dirigirse al estadio que había creado para la ocasión.

Sí, cree un estadio enorme para el evento.

Entendedme, esto era muy importante para Mí y no podía llevar el _merchandising_ para apoyar a Aziraphale.

Sí, tengo merchandising de mis parejas favoritas en todos mis universos.

No, no os voy a decir si vosotras y vuestras parejas sois OTPs, porque puede que sea con vuestres exs y me meto en un follón.

¿Podemos volver al enorme estadio tipo Oliver y Benji? Porque yo ya estaba sentada en el puesto de honor, emocionada perdida. Aunque sabía cómo iba a acabar el asunto.

—¡Madre! —saludó Rafael mientras entraba hacia el palco de honor atravesando el campo—. ¿No es un poco excesivo incluso para ti?

—No, me parece hasta pequeño —reconocí con una sonrisa—. No solemos tener esta clase de divertimentos y me he dejado llevar.

El otro bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Volvió a mirarme y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es necesario?

—Deberías hacer la pregunta correcta —le sugerí.

—¿Es necesario que hagas esto cuando sabes que he encontrado a mi aprendiz? Podríamos dejarlo en una mera competición amistosa.

—Podríamos, pero ¿sería suficiente para elle?

Rafael sabía la respuesta: no Aziraphale se merecía aplastar a la competencia y demostrar a todos que le habían subestimado. No solo eso, se merecía que se arrodillasen ante su ángel y suplicasen misericordia por tratarle mal, por no reconocer que era el más maravillose, hermose y adorable de todos ellos. Sí, se estaba montando una señora película en su cabeza.

—Rafael, hijo, deberías disimular un poco mejor cuando sea el concurso. Esa sonrisa de felicidad hará sospechar a Uriel enseguida.

—Uriel sospecha de cualquier clase de felicidad —replicó y recuperó la compostura.

—No, esa es Michael. —A su pesar, se rio y me dejó acariciarle sus suaves rizos.

El estadio se estaba llenando de espectadores emocionados. Los participantes esperaban en las entrañas del complejo, mientras recibían las últimas instrucciones y montaban un espectáculo en mi honor. Aziraphale se estaba perdiendo el asunto porque estaba colocando a las niñas en las gradas para que no se despistase ninguna. Samael le fue a recibir fuera y le ayudó.

Rafael les localizó enseguida y les saludó con entusiasmo, se lo devolvieron y los niños también. Jamás le vi estirarse tanto e iluminarse de alegría. Después se volvería algo muy habitual, pero ya sabéis que para ese entonces, hay más historia.

—¿No es le más maravillose de tus creaciones, Madre? —me preguntó colmado de amor—. Ojalá algún día pueda crear algo que le se acerque a la belleza de… Lo que sea, todo en elle es bello.

—Para ti lo es, así que debe ser verdad —respondí acariciándole la cabeza. Relaja mucho, deberíais probarlo—. Debes pensar en una prueba complicada.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos que era para hacer que le otre se luciera mucho más. ¿Para qué redundar en el asunto?

Entonces, de cada una de las siete puertas del estadio salieron los arcángeles y, detrás de ellos bien estirados y pavoneándose, sus ángeles propuestos para este show. Samael y Aziraphel se tuvieron que aparecer en su puerta y disimular que no se habían preparado como pudieron. Fracasaron estrepitosamente, porque corrieron por entre los competidores que desfilaban y tiraron a un par, a los que luego ayudaron a levantarse. Por lo que dieron más el cante que un vocalista de death metal en un karaoke.

Por suerte, una de las aprendices de Gabriel, Ariel, les dejó un hueco a su lado. Alrededor, el estadio gritaba lleno de fervor, aunque perplejo de que el cuidador fuera la opción de Samael; era une inútil. Los niños saltaban en sus asientos y, sim pretenderlo, eran los más escuchados con diferencia. Provocaron unas mil doscientas treinta y cuatro migrañas al alcanzar las cotas más altas de sus “¡Aziraphale quiere a Fafafel!”. Además de veintisiete paros cardiacos en el arcángel aludido. La discreción no era lo suyo, pero agradecí que alguien dijera lo que Yo estaba deseando hacer… Aunque jamás entendí cómo era posible, que les costase pronunciar el nombre de Rafael más que el de Aziraphale. Misterios hermosos de la infancia o algo así.

Los siete arcángeles vinieron hasta el palco y saludaron a la audiencia. Qué bien lo hacían, si no hubiera sabido que no tenían ninguna problemática genética, les habría creído de la nobleza de más endogámico abolengo.

—Mis bien amadas hijas —saludé con una sonrisa paciente—. Hemos venido a escoger un nuevo aprendiz para uno de vuestros hermanos mayores.

Bueno, Quien dice escoger, dice que cierto ángel se luzca enormemente y eso haga que su maestro y amante suspire enamorado, provocando más acontecimientos para después. Sin embargo, no tenemos que adelantar cosas.

—El evento se compondrá de las pruebas de: creación rápida, conocimientos de las relaciones alma-cuerpo, planificación de una especie nueva con las características dadas por Rafael y creación de un ejemplo de la misma. La criatura debe estar viva con un porcentaje aceptable de salud o se considerará a la aprendiz eliminada.

—¡Separaros por grupos y esperad vuestro turno para las primeras dos pruebas! —ordenó Uriel y obedecieron como pollos sin cabeza.

Es decir, se alejaron lo que pudieron de ella y esperaron haberlo hecho bien, pero con esa arcángel uno nunca sabía. Al final, con ayuda de Sariel, se formaron varias colas delante de cada uno de los siete arcángeles para pasar las dos primeras partes.

El público aplaudió y gritó como si hubiera revelado un sentido de la vida que les gustase, como que comer galletas no es pecado o algo así. Los niños pegaron más botes y Ashmodiel derribó a base de cabezazos a unas siete personas. Los otros pequehooligans no se quedaron atrás. En poco tiempo, habían expulsado a la mitad de los adultos de sus alrededores y se echaban unas buenas carreras. Aziraphale decidió que no podía hacer mucho más, salvo desear que los chiquitines no se hicieran daño. No reparó en los mayores, pero Yo estoy con elle: que les den, primero los peques. 

—Tus niños son muy adorables —le dijo a Aziraphale l’angel a su lado—. Me habría encantado tener tu trabajo.

La mujer de pelo largo, tan claro como el suyo y de cuerpo delgado y hermoso, así como de ojos verdes, le sonrió con dulzura. Elle correspondió al percibir su aura llena de bondad y que encajaban como amigues si se daban el tiempo para conocerse.

—Habrías sido más que bienvenida, les habrías encantado —aseguró y eso hizo que su nueva amiga se sintiera muy bien—. Como habrás deducido, soy le Aziraphale que corean.

—¿Y quién es Fafafel? ¿Rafael? —preguntó y su compañero asintió—. La verdad es que no deja de mirarte de forma un tanto siniestra.

Era cierto, porque para la mayor parte de la población, las miradas intensas y sin parpadear de Crowley son demasiado aterradoras. Para su ángel, que se giró a sonreírle en agradecimiento, son lo más encantador del mundo y le hacían languidecer. ¿Qué puedo decir más allá de que se quieren con sus tonterías y siniestreces? En lo bueno y lo malo, ya sabéis. Incluso cuando tu arcángel se da cuenta de que se ha delatado, intenta disimular, se resbala de los nervios y cae al suelo, porque no recuerda cómo se mueven las personas normales. Para rematar la vergüenza de Rafael, los otros arcángeles se giraron a preguntarle si estaba bien y siseó, completamente rojo.

—Tienes gustos peculiares, hermane, pero sospecho que eres le indicade para este trabajo. Más que yo al menos —aseguró la otra—. Perdona, mi nombre es Ariel.

—Es un nombre encantador —respondió Aziraphale y fue a hacer lo más osado del mundo—: Si quieres, luego podemos sentarnos a disfrutar de…

—Ariel, no te mezcles con tus adversarios —dijo Gabriel sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Hay que mantener el espíritu competitivo para que saquéis lo mejor de vosotras!

Las dos se miraron, suspiraron y se despidieron deseándose suerte. La petición para iniciar una amistad murió y, por suerte para Mí, eso implicó que no se adelantarían acontecimientos del Armaguenó. Fue una pena, porque Ariel, más conocida como la paria Yu Yan, se convertiría en alguien muy importante para nuestre ángel. A veces, siento pena por ambas, porque se necesitaron en muchas ocasiones, pero la historia es la que es.

(Continua en el capi siguiente)


	10. El chachi concurso más amañado de la Historia del Universo (parte 2)

Y volviendo a la final _oliverybenjiana_, a Aziraphale no le costó demasiado pasar las primeras pruebas: lanzó una enorme bola de No-Realidad llena de lluvia a sus niñas y estas la usaron para torturar a más público; luego, explicó los tratados de los arcángeles como si elle misme los hubiera escrito en su tiempo libre.

Le colocaron en una mesa y, cuando acabaron todas sus hermanas angelicales las primeras pruebas y la mitad fueron eliminadas, tocaba la competición real. El campo quedó separado e dos: la zona de creación teórica y el césped para la creación práctica. Me tuve que agarrar las manos de la emoción para no empezar a gritar que «¡Fafafel ama a Aziraphale!» y «we are the champions, my Phale». Eso habría matado a Rafael unas siete veces, lo sé. Hubo dimensiones para demostrarlo.

—¡Contendientes! Las peticiones de Rafael pueden ser interpretadas a vuestro gusto, a mayor imaginación y cohesión entre las partes de la creación, mejor —saludó Samael sin dejar de sonreír y se apartó para que todos mirasen a su hermano. Este enrojeció de nuevo, pero su voz sonó segura:

—Deberá ser una criatura que vuele sin tener un cuerpo con plumas y poseerá una habilidad poco común. Disponéis de cuatro horas para todo el proceso.

Para vosotras, la cosa podría parecer fácil, dado que ya tenéis a la mayor parte de criaturas creadas y podéis decir unas cuantas, para los contendientes, el arcángel había pedido poco más o menos que se tirasen por un puente, porque la cosa estaba chunga.

Sin embargo, un buen puñado de creadores, entre ellos Hanael y Aziraphale, empezaron a usar los rollos de pergamino que tenían delante para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Al primero se le ocurrió un truco: el ser no iba a volar, sino nadar. En apariencia, era lo mismo, por lo que entraba en la petición e iba a hacer que el macho diera a luz, algo que él y su maestro estaban probando para algunas especies. En este caso, el caballito de mar era un gran acierto. Es una pena que Hastur perdiese su enorme imaginación al caer.

Aziraphale empezó como solía: su criatura iba a tener unos ojos enormes y adorables. Le dio grandes alas de piel, cuerpo pequeño cubierto de pelo, una naricita graciosa y grandes orejas para escuchar su sonar interno. Luego, pintó y estructuró en los papeles todas las variantes que se le ocurrieron para los murciélagos. Como necesitaba impresionar, dado que era le contrincante débil, hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió: comedor de fruta, algunos bebedores de sangre, pequeños, grandes y siniestros, diferentes colores y ecosistemas… Lo que fuera para demostrar que merecía la mano de la princesa Rafael en matrimonio… Digooooo, ser aprendiz del arcángel Rafael, que esa es otra historia completamente diferente y que no viene al caso (ya os hablaré de ese au otro día, os encantará). Fue le primere en acabar y, para su disgusto, los arcángeles revisaron su idea con lentitud para que perdiera tiempo y los demás le alcanzasen. Les estaba saliendo fatal, porque Rafael se dedicaba a mirar reptilianamente a todas las demás y eso les estaba poniendo muy histéricas. Una técnica que profesores de biología con muy mala leche copiarían a lo largo del tiempo, palabra.

Cuando presentía que Aziraphale le necesitaba, se volvía a elle y no parpadeaba hasta que sus ojos se encontraban. Ahora que le aprendiz estaba desesperándose a causa del tiempo perdido revisando sus notas, le vino bien perderse en ese mar de calma amarilla y saber que, cuando acabase, podrían seguir por donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior: más besos, confidencias y caricias.

—Sé paciente —se dijo para darse coraje—. Esto solo es un pequeño trámite, ya hemos conseguido lo importante. Él es lo más importante.

Sonrió a Rafael y este le devolvió le gesto, sobre todo cuando, con cierta reticencia, le dieron por bueno el proyecto y tuvo que acercarse a otro tramo de césped para el resto de la contienda. Allí, tuvo que concentrarse en crear como nunca antes. Rápido y preciso, pues solo quedaba media hora.

Su maestro dejó de disimular y se olvidó de asustar a los demás contendientes. No podía perder de vista a Aziraphale ¿y si lo hacía y pasaba algo terrible como que desapareciera o perdiera el interés en estar a su lado?

—Podrían aparecer un montón de monos voladores y llevárselo bajo la tutela de Gabriel —bromeé al escuchar su línea de pensamientos y me miró con rabia. Era un logro—. Rafael, querido, no puedes ser tan melodramático.

—Madre tiene razón —dijo Samael—, prometiste distraer a los demás con tu mirada penetrante.

—Oi, me ponen nervios porque no son tan interesantes como mi ángel —se quejó y volvió a centrar su atención en Aziraphale.

Este siguió los movimientos que tantas veces había practicado y no dudó de sí misme, mucho menos al sentir la mirada intensa de su maestro. Sabía que estaba orgulloso de elle, no importaba lo que pasase en ese momento. Ni que Hanael estuviera a su lado creando con la misma rapidez, ni que hubiera varios de sus hermanos adelantándole en apariencia. No había nada más que el recuerdo del tacto de Rafael contra su piel, guiándole en ese proceso, sus ojos sin perderle de vista y la criatura completamente formada delante de sí. Hizo un movimiento rotundo y liberó a la murciélago de la No-Realidad. Esta voló alrededor y chilló, alegre por haber sido creada.

—¡Qué bonita es! —gritaron los niños, el estadio enmudeció por ver a le cuidadore ganar a las mejores aprendices del cielo—. ¡Que se llame Evangeline!

Los niños corearon el nombre de la criatura. Entonces, esta chilló por una punzada de dolor. Aziraphale se congeló en el sitio y Rafael con elle. La criatura sufría, no era algo terrible y entraba de sobra en los parámetros de salud, pero no estaba bien. Le ángel no lo iba a tolerar, aunque había acabado a tiempo, no podía dejarla así. La volvió a encerrar en una burbuja de No-Realidad y analizó cada parte del cuerpo chiquitín. Los corazones de maestro y aprendiz se sincronizaron, aterradas. El mundo se detuvo mientras le segunde analizaba qué había hecho mal.

—Aziraphale ha acabado le primere —le murmuré a Michael al oído.

—Madre, ha vuelto a encerrar a la criatura en la No-Realidad —comentó ella—. No ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Ha hecho un trabajo excelente: ha cometido un fallo minúsculo y el pobre bicho lo está pasando un poquito mal, nada grave —repliqué con paciencia.

—Si no fuera nada grave…

—Eso es lo mejor —insistí— está arriesgando su puesto en la competición para que el ser no sufra.

—Madre tiene razón —aseguró Remiel con un asentimiento—. Es perfeccionista, compasive y aguanta la mirada de Rafael, deberíamos dejar que ganase.

Sariel y Raziel asintieron, el segundo con más insistencia porque Hanael ya había acabado con el caballito de mar y había hecho un excelente trabajo. Una parte del arcángel llevaba semanas arrepintiéndose por haber sugerido a su adorado aprendiz para su hermano. Sin embargo, había decidido no retirarle porque tenía un gran talento y poder que no podía ayudarle a desarrollar, a diferencia de Rafael. No solo eso, amaba a los dos y sospechaba que se llevarían muy bien. Estaba muy atrapado por sus lealtades

Esto se estaba poniendo de un intenso por momentos y Yo estaba taquicárdica.

—¡Cinco minutos! —grité y todos se pusieron nerviosos.

Tan nerviosos, que cuando marcamos el fin del tiempo, solo trajeron masas informes que habían estallado. No se salvó ni una sola criatura. Tampoco os creáis que tenían buenos diseños. Sin embargo, todos los ángeles alzaban la cabeza y sonreían, orgullosos. Aziraphale no se había movido, seguía analizando qué había hecho mal para provocarle dolor a la pobre murcielaguita. Hanael sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de dolor por separarse de su maestro.

—Deberíamos considerar al aprendiz de Samael eliminade —sugirió Gabriel.

—No —respondió Rafael. Sus hermanos mayores dieron un paso atrás al ver su mirada furibunda.

—Hermano, sé objetivo —intentó decir Uriel—. No ha acabado.

—Claro que sí —repliqué Yo con más ganas de jarana que nadie y dispuesta a defender a mis parejitas hasta el nihilismo—, pero ha decidido hacer un mejor trabajo y…

—Esto es absurdo, debe entregar un trabajo perfecto desde el primer momento —se quejó Michael.

—Las condiciones eran con buena salud y la obra de Aziraphale entraba en estos parámetros —replicó Remiel—. No inventemos reglas sobre la marcha.

Todos sus hermanos miraron al único ser vivo presentado ante el palco: el caballito de mar de Hanael, que encima era muy cuqui. No podía sacarle ningún defecto, salvo que solo había creado cuarenta diferencias en la especie.

—Es cierto, mi aprendiz es el que mejor lo ha hecho —replicó Raziel con tanto dolor en el corazón, que Ramiel, Samael, Rafael y Sariel le miraron con ojos empañados en lágrimas—. Sois la mejor opción el uno para el otro.

El caballito de mar nadó alrededor de todos y se pavoneó de forma que hizo sufrir los corazones de los arcángeles y el Mío. Era perfecto en todos los aspectos. Traté de disimular un poco. Cogí los planos para de ganar algo de tiempo mientras reproducía todas las subespecies creadas. Las pocas variaciones aparecieron con facilidad. Era un trabajo impecable y el ángel me miró para que interviniera. Podía escuchar su alma rogándome porque no le separase de su maestro. Me dolió ver su decepción al darse cuenta de que eso no era cosa Mía. Por mucho que Yo no quisiera, iba a tener que romper una de mis parejitas favoritas y no podía hacer nada.

Bueno, sí y me estaba dejando llevar por el drama, porque sabía cómo iba a acabar la cosa, pero ¡estaba muy metida en ese momento! ¡No me culpéis por ser intensita!

—Perdón por interrumpir, me temo que no he podido llegar a tiempo —pidió Aziraphale y se giraron hacia elle, habían pasado diez minutos del final del tiempo.

Sentada en su cabeza, la murcielaguita aleteaba feliz, sin ningún dolor. Movió las orejas de forma adorable y tuve que murmurar para Mí un «¡oooooh! ¡Es cuqui, cuqui!». Aziraphale sonreía con tristeza, incapaz de mirar a su maestro de la vergüenza por haber fracasado. Irradiaba tanta tristeza, que Samael tuvo que agarrar a Rafael de la mano para que no fuera a consolarle con un abrazo. No todavía. Iba a echarse a llorar por no poder tocarle, ni decirle que no se fuera tan dure con elle misme. No sabía cómo hacerle entender sin poder estar a su lado, que había hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

—Sé que, quizás, voy a hacer una petición blasfema, pero… —explicó sin mirarnos—. Mi Señora, ¿podría considerar a las evangelines como una especie a reproducir y no… Destruirlas? Sé que he sido negligente en el tiempo, pero no deberían sufrir a causa de mi ineptitud.

—Madre, por favor, solo las creaciones oficiales pueden ser consideradas y elle es une mere cuidadore, alguien de bajo rango —recordó Michael con un suspiro, mientras trataba de armarse de paciencia.

Evangeline, movida por esas palabras, aleteó alrededor de todos y chilló con alegría. No pude evitar coger los planos y reproducir las más de mil especies que había creado Aziraphale. Con la misma rapidez que hubo para los caballitos de mar, el aire se llenó de chillidos y el suelo de guano. Seguían siendo muy cuquis, como su creadore.

—Aziraphale —le llamó Rafael con tanta dulzura, que Remiel, Raziel y Sariel le miraron asombrados.

Llevaban mucho sin escucharle hablar así a nadie que no estuviera enfermo o a alguna de sus creaciones. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta de su ángel más allá de otra oleada de vergüenza por haberle defraudado. El arcángel dio un paso hacia elle, Samael le dejó, con el corazón tan roto que lloraba. No podía acabar así, debería haber otra solución, pensó. El Hermano Mayor se volvió a mí y me rogó con toda su alma que intercediera. Deseaba hacerlo, pero no me correspondía.

—Madre, debéis entender que… —comenzó Gabriel sin perder su sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido por Rafael.

—Ya basta.

Su voz era fría, impropia de él y miraba a Uriel, Gabriel y Michael de forma peligrosa. El pobre no había sido capaz de reaccionar ante tantas emociones contradictorias, hasta que se dio cuenta de la realidad y de por qué su Madre no había abierto la boca.

—La última palabra es mía, ¿queda claro? Mía y de nadie más y, que yo sepa, confiáis en mi buen juicio o no me habríais matado a trabajar —se dirigió a sus hermanos mayores—. Pues entonces vosotras no tenéis nada que decir.

—Joder, menos mal que has reaccionado —maldije, porque la tensión iba a acabar conmigo—. Vais a matarme a disgustos y todavía no se ha creado el nihilismo.

Rafael alzó la cabeza lleno de una seguridad impropia en él y deshizo la distancia que le separaba de su amante. Abrazó a Aziraphel con brazos y alas y le protegió de la mirada acusadora de los tres arcángeles mayores y el público. Su ángel se acurrucó contra su cuello y se le aferró. Podía sentir sus lágrimas de alivio, de vergüenza y de emociones que no debían estar ahí. Era cosa del arcángel apartarlas y sustituirlas por las correctas. Con delicadeza, hizo que su aura tocase a la de su aprendiz. Le hizo sentir su orgullo por su compasión, su gran trabajo e imaginación, por no rendirse y, a pesar de saber que había perdido, cuidar de su creación hasta enfrentarse a Mí. Le apretó con más fuerza y le besó en sus cabellos, en su frente e, incluso, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Los dos se habían ganado un momento de esos de amantes.

—Rafael… —murmuró Aizraphale con la voz rota.

—Rafael, sé razonable —trató de decirle Gabriel, volvió a callarse ante la mirada de su hermano.

—Escojo a Aziraphale como mi aprendiz, ¿queda claro? —les exigió furibundo—. Podéis elegir el motivo que os dé la gana: por su imaginación, por su bondad, por su valor para pedir a madre que no mate a sus evangelines… Es le únique que considero perfecte para mí.

—Ese no va a ser el nombre ni de lejos —murmuré, pero me ignoraron y mejor, no era el momento.

Los otros sonreían, asombrados. Hanael cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose más aliviado que nunca. Su maestro se arrodilló a su lado y ambos se abrazaron. Al darse cuenta de ambos comportamientos, Michael sospechó. Algo pasaba y no sabía si era bueno o no, pero estaba segura de que era impropio de los arcángeles.

—Rafael, no es justo, no he sido…

—Oi, ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz o no, ángel? —le preguntó con ternura y se acurrucó contra elle—. Si no quieres, lo entenderé y escogeré a Hanael, pero solo dime no si…

—Por supuesto que quiero ser tu aprendiz, pero siendo justos…

—Siendo justos, la decisión es nuestra. Si tú quieres y joder que si yo quiero, entonces estás atado conmigo para el resto de la eternidad, ¿verdad?

Son como niños, escuchan una palabrota y se la quedan. Nadie le señaló eso, ni siquiera Yo, que había tenido que dar el mute a Uriel y a Gabriel sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque me estaban jodiendo el momento romántico. Incluso tuve que bajar el volumen del estadio, porque gritaban tongo… Durante unos minutos, porque las niñas fueron a acallar a esos que osaban decirle algo malo a su cuidadore.

—Verdad, mi querido maestro —murmuró justo antes de besarle en los labios y sonreírse mutuamente—. Para el resto de la eternidad.

—O incluso dos, si nos ponemos espléndidos —bromeó Rafael.

—¿Hace cuánto que esto se lleva cociendo? —preguntó Sariel a Samael, que estaba llorando, feliz.

—¿Qué importa? Es tan bonito y se quieren mucho.

—¿Podríamos habernos ahorrado este teatro? —preguntó Remiel y los otros dos negaron—. Eso me temía

Ellos habían comprendido la realidad: de la misma forma que Aziraphale necesitaba vencer de la forma en que lo hizo, Rafael necesitaba reclamarlo como suye. Necesitaba tener el valor para enfrentarse a todos por su amor y darse cuenta de que ese era solo el principio de lo que sería capaz de hacer por su ángel.

Aziraphale desplegó sus alas y ambas, maestro y aprendiz, se acurrucaron mutuamente, sin importar lo que dijeran alrededor de ellas. Solo importaba esa pequeña cúpula blanca. De la misma forma y aprovechando la furia de los allí presentes, Raziel se llevó a Hanael lejos del estadio, por si acaso ocurría que alguno de sus hermanos deseaba robárselo por ser tan bueno y le alejasen de sus besos de amantes, sus sapos, camaleones y sonrisas de adoración. Estoy rodeada de reinas del melodrama y Yo la primera. No paré de llorar hasta una hora después.


End file.
